Mélody
by Iliria
Summary: De retour à Poudlard après la fin de la guerre... Bien des choses ont changé et l'arrivée de la fille de Jenny va bouleversé la vie d'un certain...
1. Introduction

Titre : Mélody

Rating : M (ça va venir ne soyez pas trop impatient !!!)

Disclaimer : Merci à J. K. Rowling de me prêter ses personnages ^^ cependant je revendique l'entière création de Mélody !

Résumé : De retour à Poudlard après la fin de la guerre... Bien des choses ont changé et l'arrivée de la fille de Jenny va bouleversé la vie d'un certain....

Nda : Tadaaa !!! Introduction de ma nouvelle histoire !!! Il est fortement recommandé d'avoir lu "Jenny" pour lire cette fic ! Au moins le dernier chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard je suis impardonnable !!! Et merci à ma Yebbeka, ma bêta-lectrice adorée ^^

Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il faut avoir lu les 7 tomes d'Harry Potter vu que j'essaye de respecter au maximum l'œuvre de Rowling ! Tout se passe donc après la fin de la guerre sauf l'intro qui se déroule un peu avant ! Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture !!!!

-------------------------------------

**Introduction**

La nuit.

Un château.

Une salle sombre.

Une cheminée.

La lueur d'un feu.

Une table.

Une plume qui griffonne un parchemin.

Quelques mots.

« Moi, Mélody Garend, j'accepte de devenir le nouveau gardien de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

La plume hésite.

Un bout de bois s'approche du parchemin et un mot s'efface dans un éclair bleu.

La plume de nouveau se penche et inscrit à la place du mot disparu : « Mélody Black »

Une main attrape le parchemin.

Le garde un instant.

Le jette dans la cheminée.

Le papier s'enflamme.

Se racornit.

Se consume.

Soudain, un visage apparaît dans le feu.

Un nez aquilin.

Des lunettes en demi-lune.

Un air soulagé.

Le visage murmure :

« Merci, Mélody. Soyez prudente, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. »

Puis disparaît.

La main qui tenait la plume se cale sous un visage.

Des cheveux blonds ondulent autour de celui-ci.

Un long moment, le silence règne.

Le feu se meurt.

Puis une voix douce s'élève :

« Ainsi vous aviez tout prévu, n'est-ce pas, Albus ? Vous me rendez enfin ma liberté... »

--------------------------

Oui je sais c'est très court mais je publie le premier chapitre vendredi prochain !!!!

On m'a aussi fait remarquer que cette intro n'était pas claire du tout, oui mais... c'est un peu fait exprès lol ! Ensuite, ça s'arrange normalement !

Laissez des reviews ^^ merci !!!!!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le procès Malfoy

Bonjour à tous !!!

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic ! Il se passe immédiatement après la fin de la guerre !

J'avais dit que je respectais intégralement l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling mais je me suis trouvée devant un problème énorme ! Deux personnes que je voulais faire sortir ensemble sont cousins au second degré (ils ont les mêmes arrières grand-parents) ! Alors je vais devoir trafiquer un peu... Ou alors on va dire que ce n'est pas dérangeant et très courant chez les sorciers lol ! En tout cas, désolée de cette erreur...

Merci à ma Yebbeka, ma correctrice chérie ^^

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé des reviews !!! Elles m'encouragent et me permettent de progresser !

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Le procès Malfoy**

La nouvelle de la victoire du Survivant se répandit rapidement parmi la population. Elle fut presque aussitôt suivie d'arrestations brutales mais efficaces des mangemorts. Les procès s'enchaînèrent. La plupart furent condamnés, l'Ordre apportant preuves et témoignages de la culpabilité des gens sur lesquels il y avait encore un doute. Mélody fut à chaque fois présente, racontant ses filatures et appelant les témoins.

Le seul problème fut de prouver qui elle était. Lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans, son père mourut d'un bête accident. Dumbledore en profita pour la déclarer morte aussi, la mettant ainsi à l'abri de Voldemort, qui convoitait la puissance de la famille. Tout le monde fut immensément attristé par la disparition de la fillette et surtout par celle de la lignée.

Seulement, avant les procès, elle dut prouver qu'elle n'était pas une revenante mais bien celle qu'elle prétendait être. Heureusement, elle disposait d'une preuve irréfutable : le château des Gryffondor n'obéissait qu'aux descendants du célèbre sorcier et était impénétrable sans leur accord. Journalistes, membres du ministère et curieux se précipitèrent donc à la demande de la jeune fille devant le lieu quasi-sacré. Le portail s'ouvrit sans difficultés sur un geste de Mélody. Un journaliste un peu arrogant tenta de la suivre mais une force invisible le projeta violemment en arrière. La fille de Jenny fit signe à Kingsley, le désormais ministre de la Magie, d'approcher. Il entra sans problème dans la grande résidence et confirma l'ascendance de Mélody. Il ajouta même qu'elle avait participé à la guerre contre le Mage Noir dans le plus grand secret et détenait toutes les preuves de culpabilité des mangemorts et de ceux qui avaient aidé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est ainsi qu'elle prit place à la barre des témoins. Très impressionnés par le retour de la jeune fille, le grand public et la plupart des jurés donnaient à sa parole valeur de vérité. Son visage impassible et sa voix ferme rajoutèrent encore de la force à son témoignage. Elle se levait, parlait, se rasseyait. Dans le cœur de tous, l'accusé était déjà condamné ou innocenté, selon les dires de Mélody. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du pouvoir dont elle disposait. On respectait trop sa famille pour oser la contredire ou seulement la remettre en cause. Derrière sa façade, elle tremblait. Tous ces gens envoyés à Azkaban sur un mot d'elle ! Et si elle s'était trompée, avait jugé trop sévèrement ou mal vu, mal interprété ? Malheureusement, elle ne disposait que de quelques minutes pour faire son choix. Les procès s'enchaînaient à un rythme fou, dans le but de punir vite et bien, et surtout devant la volonté générale de clore cette page de l'Histoire.

Vint le procès Malfoy. Le père, la mère et le fils.

Cette fois-ci, comme d'autres, le Survivant était venu. Mélody ne lui avait jamais parlé mais elle avait senti sa puissance... et sa fatigue, aussi. On ne cessait de le solliciter de toutes parts.

Ce jour-là, la salle d'audience était bondée. C'était Harry Potter qui attirait autant de monde, bien malgré lui. Les trois Malfoy entrèrent, entourés de détraqueurs et Mélody ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration, jusqu'à ce que les créatures aient escorté les prisonniers et soient partis. La chaleur se répandant de nouveau dans ses muscles, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Narcissa fut la première à comparaître. Le Sauveur se leva, raconta, sans entrer dans les détails, que la mère de Draco l'avait sauvé et se rassit. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers Mélody.

« Je n'ai aucune preuve contre Mme Malfoy, si ce n'est qu'elle a abrité le Seigneur des Ténèbres chez elle, contre sa volonté je suppose. De toute manière, son acte héroïque, quelle qu'en ait été la raison, justifie son innocence. »

Elle fut acquittée sans difficulté.

Le cas de Lucius fut plus compliqué. La descendante de Gryffondor possédait de nombreuses preuves des crimes qu'il avait commis. Il avoua tout et demanda le pardon des jurés. Après une longue délibération, ceux-ci le condamnèrent à six ans de prison à Azkaban, sachant qu'il serait surveillé à sa sortie et que le manoir serait entièrement nettoyé de toute sa magie noire.

Enfin, tout le monde se tourna vers Draco. Il était jeune mais la marque était déjà sur son bras. Et puis il y eut plusieurs témoins qui l'avaient vu tenter de capturer Harry pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Mélody l'observa en silence. Il avait peur et il le cachait remarquablement bien, comme par habitude. Elle savait par Dumbledore qu'on avait menacé ses parents pour le pousser à obéir. Elle se tourna vers Narcissa, dont le regard était suppliant. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour son fils ! Méritait-il la prison ? La jeune fille se leva et prit la parole.

« Je propose que nous attendions un peu. Il est jeune et peut encore changer. De plus, même s'il en avait l'intention, il n'a commis aucun crime. L'envoyer à Azkaban n'achèvera-t-il pas de le plonger dans la magie noire ? Laissons-le poursuivre ses études à Poudlard, sous surveillance bien entendu. Ce sera une motivation supplémentaire pour son père de se comporter correctement. Bien sûr, à la moindre incartade ou trace de magie maléfique, il sera jugé... plus sévèrement. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui acquiesça. Draco fut acquitté.

Ainsi s'acheva le procès Malfoy.

-------------------------------------------

Merci de m'avoir lu ! Si vous avez la moindre remarque ou si ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une review merci !

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long !!!!

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle directrice

Bonjour !!!

Comme promis, voici la suite ! J'espère que vous y trouverez un peu plus d'explications ! En tout cas, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma première fic, j'ai essayé de résumer brièvement les passages importants pour comprendre cette fic !

Si quelque chose vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !

J'ai changé mon profil, je vous conseille d'aller voir, si vous avez le temps !

Merci à ma Yebbeka de m'avoir corrigé ^^ et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, ça m'a fait extrêment plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle directrice de l'Ordre**

À la sortie du procès, Mélody chercha des yeux le Survivant. Il était entouré de journalistes et tentait de s'en débarrasser mais ils ne cessaient de le harceler de questions. La jeune fille s'approcha de Harry Potter, fendant la foule qui l'entourait.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Elle prit son bras et lui fit un immense sourire. « Mais où étais-tu donc ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

« Vous connaissez le Sauveur, mademoiselle Garend ? » demanda un homme corpulent qui tenait un appareil photo à la main.

« Oui, oui ! Nous sommes de très bons amis, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle prit un air catastrophé et s'écria :

« Mais voyons Harry nous allons être en retard ! Le Ministre nous attend pour déjeuner ! Excusez-nous messieurs-dames mais on ne peut pas faire attendre monsieur le Ministre vous comprenez ? »

Elle fit un dernier sourire et, tenant fermement un Harry un peu perdu par le bras, elle l'entraîna vers la cheminée, y entra avec lui et cria « Ministère de la Magie ! ».

Ils réapparurent au milieu de l'immense salle couverte de dorures. La statue de la fraternité avait été remplacée par une plaque sur laquelle était marquée les noms de tous ceux qui étaient morts pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Alors que Mélody avançait pour donner sa baguette, le Survivant l'arrêta.

« Euh... je sais qui tu es, bien sûr. Mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici et pourquoi tu m'as emmené comme ça ? »

« Nous avons bien rendez-vous avec Kingsley, rassures-toi ! Il t'expliquera tout lui-même ! Tu lui fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » acquiesça aussitôt Harry.

« Moi aussi. » dit la descendante de Gryffondor avec un sourire.

Ils donnèrent leur baguette et reçurent des badges de visiteurs (l'homme qui les examina faillit s'évanouir en voyant apparaître leurs noms). Ils prirent l'ascenseur (qui était fort heureusement vide) et commencèrent à descendre.

« Kingsley ne tient pas à ce que n'importe qui puisse nous entendre. Donc nous descendons au sous-sol, dans une salle qui a été sécurisée pour les conversations « privées » du ministre. » déclara Mélody devant le froncement de sourcils de celui qui l'accompagnait.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du département des Mystères. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer à la vue de la porte qui l'avait hantée pendant toute une année mais ils bifurquèrent vers une discrète porte sur la gauche. Ils ouvrirent sur une salle confortable sans fenêtre mais un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. Le Ministre était déjà installé ainsi que le professeur McGonagall à une table ronde au centre de la pièce.

« Ah ! Harry et Mélody ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'exclama Kingsley.

« Les journalistes. » dit sobrement la jeune fille avant de s'assoir, invitant d'un geste son nouvel « ami » à faire de même.

« Bon, Harry, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Mélody Black. »

« Black ??? Tu es de la famille de Sirius ? »

« Je suis sa fille. »

« C'est impossible ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Désolée de te contredire mais c'est parfaitement possible ! J'ai été conçue quelques mois avant la mort de tes parents... et l'emprisonnement de Sirius. »

« Mais comment... »

« Je vais te résumer mon histoire, Harry, car elle est bien longue ! Ma mère se nommait Jenny Dare et elle avait 17 ans quand elle a commencé à sortir avec le beau et ténébreux Sirius Black. Mais elle était aussi la descendante des Gryffondor ce qui implique pas mal de... désagréments. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Tu n'as sûrement jamais entendu parlé de la Mémoire... Pour faire simple, tous les souvenirs de mes ancêtres depuis de nombreuses générations sont conservés dans... eh bien actuellement ils sont dans ma tête ! Ils se transmettent de parent à enfant à la mort du premier et ce, quelque que soit l'âge de l'enfant et le nombre d'autres descendants, même plus vieux. La Mémoire n'est transmis qu'à un seul enfant. »

« Waou... et donc Jenny est celle qui a reçu la Mémoire ? »

« Oui, à la mort de sa mère mais le choix n'était pas trop difficile, elle était enfant unique. Le plus gros problème que lui a posé la Mémoire, outre la convalescence qu'oblige l'assimilation de tous les souvenirs, a été la présence de Voldemort. Bien entendu, il a été très attiré par autant de connaissance et de pouvoirs ! Ma mère et Sirius Black ont donc dû se cacher, tout comme tes parents ! Malheureusement, comme tu le sais, James et Lily ont changé de Gardien du Secret et ils sont morts. Mon père biologique a été emprisonné alors que Jenny venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Sa grand-mère, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment sa liaison avec un Black, l'a mariée à Daniel Garend. »

« Mais pourquoi s'est-elle laissée faire ? Elle pensait que Sirius était coupable ? »

« Non, mais elle était très malade et totalement perdue à cette époque ! Elle adorait tes parents et leur disparition l'a extrêmement affaiblie. Elle est morte lorsque j'avais 10 ans, de faiblesse. J'ai donc reçu la Mémoire à cet âge-là. Je suis restée dans le coma pendant près d'un an. Je voyais des images défiler dans mon esprit sans que rien ne les arrêtent. Dumbledore est venu me voir souvent mais je n'en avais pas conscience. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. »

« Mais sauvé de quoi ? Ce ne sont que des souvenirs. »

« Au départ oui. Mais certains sont plus forts que ça. Tu devrais me comprendre mieux que personne, Harry. Ne vois-tu pas des... images, toi aussi, quand un Détraqueur s'approche de toi ? »

« Si. » répondit-il en frissonnant « Je vois mon père et ma mère affronter Voldemort et... mourir pour me sauver. »

« C'est un peu le même genre de choses qui m'arrivent... Je vois des choses, que je ne veux pas voir, mais qui sont là et que je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder. Avec la différence que certains souvenirs sont heureux... J'ai cependant suffisamment d'horribles scènes en mémoire pour constituer un merveilleux festin à des dizaines de Détraqueurs ! D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas m'approcher d'eux sans perdre connaissance pour plusieurs heures, c'était très gênant pendant les procès. »

« Oui, j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas bien à ce moment-là. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Mon problème à moi, » reprit-elle « c'est que j'ai reçu la Mémoire trop tôt, je n'avais que 10 ans ! Mon esprit a failli sombrer, noyé par des flots d'images qui m'étaient étrangères. J'ai failli perdre la tête tout simplement ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si ça avait été le cas ? »

« Je serais un légume mentalement ! En fait, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je vivrais parmi et avec mes souvenirs, les visionnant à l'infini sans aucune conscience du monde extérieur... Ce qui revient à peu près au même pour les gens qui me connaissent. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, Dumbledore m'a permis de m'en sortir. J'ai encore quelques migraines, des visions qui ressortent à l'évocation d'un nom ou d'un objet mais globalement je me débrouille. »

« Enfin, c'est quand même chouette d'avoir tous les souvenirs de ses ancêtres ! Tu dois savoir des myriades de choses ! »

« Oui, j'ai pas mal de connaissances... et quelques pouvoirs ! Et aussi de l'influence sur la communauté magique comme tu as pu le voir ! »

« Oui ! D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce toi qui a donné des preuves de la culpabilité des Mangemorts ? »

« D'abord parce que je les ai beaucoup espionné pour le compte de l'Ordre. »

« Ensuite » l'interrompit Kingsley « parce que Mélody est la nouvelle Directrice de l'Ordre. »

« Comment ? Mais je pensais que... »

Il se tourna vers McGonagall qui lui accorda un de ses rares sourires.

« Je suis flattée, Potter, que vous ayez pensé à moi mais Albus a jugé que Mélody était mieux placée que moi pour le poste et il avait tout à fait raison. »

« Merci. » murmura la jeune fille.

« Mais Poudlard... » reprit Harry.

« Je continuerai à diriger Poudlard. » déclara la professeur.

« Je serai une simple élève... » continua la descendante de Gryffondor.

« Tu ne vas pas entrer en première année, si ? Tu dois déjà connaître le programme par cœur avec la Mémoire ! »

« Oui. » répondit-elle en riant « mais j'entre en septième année comme toi ! »

« Cette année sera spéciale pour Poudlard. » annonça McGonagall. « D'abord il va falloir réparer tout ce qui a été détruit et rétablir les sortilèges de défense de l'école. Quelques Mangemorts ont réussi à nous échapper et même si les Aurors les poursuivent, Poudlard doit être parfaitement sûr pour les élèves. Certains élèves vont sans doute devoir redoubler. En fonction des résultats de ceux qui ont suivi les cours l'année dernière les professeurs et moi-même allons nous réunir pour choisir ceux qui pourront passer à l'année suivante. Ceux qui, pour une raison ou une autre, ne sont pas allés à Poudlard l'année dernière referont bien entendu une année. Comme vous, Potter. »

« Et comment allez-vous faire pour le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« Nous avons déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Il n'est pas anglais mais parle très bien et c'est un excellent professeur. Tous les élèves ont perdu une année mais il refera une mise à niveau générale. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où Harry réfléchit à tout ce qui venait d'être dit puis quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

« Mélody, tu as dit pendant le procès que Malfoy, Draco je veux dire, sera surveillé mais comment ? »

« C'est moi qui vais m'en charger. Il se méfierait trop d'un professeur. »

« Mais... il t'a vu au procès ! Il te connaît ! »

« Je ne suis pas certaine, vu son trouble, qu'il ait fait très attention à moi... De toute façon, je lui ai un peu sauvé la mise ! »

« Mais tu as aussi fait condamner son père. »

« Draco Malfoy est loin d'être stupide et Lucius était coupable, si je lui parle, je lui ferai entendre raison. »

« Tu as l'intention de lui parler ?! Tu ne vas pas te contenter de le suivre ? »

« La seule chose que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est s'il pratique de la Magie Noire ou pas. Pour cela, il faut que je sois très près de lui. Lui parler est la meilleure façon d'y parvenir. »

« Tu ne pourrais simplement te mettre près de lui pendant les cours ? »

« Il va sûrement être entouré d'une cour d'amis ! »

« Mais tu vas être à Gryffondor non ? »

« Oui, j'y suis déjà, le Choixpeau m'a placé ! Je sais que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne se portent pas dans leur cœur mais je devrais arriver à trouver un terrain neutre : couloirs, grande salle, bibliothèque. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques minutes. »

« Tu as pensé à tout ! »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Merci ! »

« Mélody est un vrai stratège ! » déclara Kingsley « Bon Harry, sache que tu seras en sécurité. Par contre, nous ne pourrons faire grand-chose contre tes... fans ! »

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude ! »

« Nous demanderons aux élèves de ne pas trop vous harceler, Potter ! » dit McGonagall « Mais pour le reste, vous serez traité comme n'importe quel autre élève ! »

« Je n'en doutais pas professeur ! » répondit Harry en riant.

« Je dois y aller, excusez-moi. » Mélody se leva. « On se revoit à la rentrée Harry ! »

------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 2 ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Laissez des reviews svp !

A vendredi prochain ^^ merci !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bibliothèque

Bonjour à tous ! Et voici le chapitre 3 corrigé par les bons soins de Yebbeka !!!

On change totalement de ton, vous voici dans la tête de Draco ! Le chapitre 4 est écrit mais il n'est pas encore tapé... J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire en attendant !

Bonne lecture ^^

-------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : Bibliothèque**

POV Draco

Seul.

Je suis seul.

Bien entendu, tous les humains sont seuls, même s'ils ont des amis, une famille, l'amour. Ils se retrouvent tous, un jour ou l'autre, désespérément seuls. Mais, la plupart du temps, ils ont l'illusion de ne pas l'être. C'est là que je me différencie d'eux : non seulement je suis seul, mais en plus, je le sais.

Les choses ont bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Mon père est en prison, pour six ans uniquement. Mais six ans à Azkaban, c'est six ans de trop. Il l'a mérité, me direz-vous ! Et vous auriez raison, sans doute. Sans l'acte héroïque de ma mère, il aurait écopé d'une peine à vie.

Ça m'arrache la langue de le dire mais, sans Harry Potter et une fille dont je ne sais même pas le nom, je serai probablement avec mon père en ce moment-même, à croupir au fond d'une cellule. Après tout, j'ai bien essayé de livrer le Survivant à vous-savez-qui pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Vous-savez-qui... Même aujourd'hui, après sa mort, je n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer son nom... J'ai encore peur. Peur de mourir, peur de souffrir, peur pour mes parents, peur pour moi, peur de tout, peur de rien.

J'ai toujours été comme ça, lâche, peureux, faible. Je ne suis pas comme Potter et ses Gryffondor ! Ils prennent des risques insensés pour ce qu'ils croient être bien. Combien ont perdu la vie dans cette guerre ? Combien se sont battus sans espoir de vaincre ? Moi, je suis en vie. Lâche et seul, mais en vie. Alors, qui a raison, eux ou moi ?

Eux, bien sûr. Je suis en vie mais je pourrai tout aussi bien être mort, je ne verrai pas la différence. Ma vie n'a plus de sens, en a-t-elle jamais eu ? J'erre dans les couloirs, je mange, je dors, je vais en cours, j'étudie mais je ne vis pas. Mes gestes ne sont que des automatismes, des habitudes. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Alors que, eux, ils vivent, ils rient, ils parlent, ils aiment ! Ils ont toujours eu un but et assez de volonté pour y arriver. Maintenant encore, alors qu'ils ont vaincu, ils font encore des projets, ils ont des nouvelles envies... Moi, rien.

Pourquoi suis-je si vide ? La honte, principalement. La honte de ne pas être comme eux, la honte de ne pas m'être battu dans le bon camp, la honte de ne pas être mort pour ceux que j'aime, la honte de savoir que, si tout était à refaire, je serai incapable de me comporter différemment. La honte aussi d'avoir été sauvé par un Sang-mêlé, une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître à son sang. Au fond, ils sont plus purs que tout ce qui coule dans mes veines. Je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours aussi peureux et je déteste toujours autant Harry Potter, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

De retour à Poudlard, je ne suis plus rien. Ce château où je me sentais si fier et si fort m'est étranger. Alors je me tais, je m'efface. Je retiens les piques qui me brûlent les lèvres et les sortilèges qui me chatouillent les doigts. Je ne fanfaronne plus, je baisse la tête et je subis. Rares sont les élèves qui me parlent et encore plus rares ceux qui le font avec gentillesse ! On ne cherche plus à m'impressionner, je ne suis plus un des plus beaux partis de l'école. Pour la plupart des gens, je ne suis qu'un traître et je n'ai rien à faire ici. Même dans ma propre maison, on me méprise. Rogue, qui était pourtant bien plus haï que moi, est aujourd'hui un héros, parce qu'il avait choisi le bon côté. Il ne me reste que Parkinson et Goyle. Ce dernier est aussi rejeté que moi et Pansy pense sans doute toujours que ma fortune en vaut la peine.

Les autres ne se moquent jamais ouvertement de moi, Potter -encore lui !- leur a demandé de me laisser tranquille. Et comme tout le monde lui lèche les bottes... Mais je sens leurs regards haineux et hautains dans mon dos. De Potter me vient de la compassion, de la pitié... Qu'il la garde ! Je préfèrerai encore qu'il m'insulte et m'humilie, j'aurai une bonne raison pour répliquer. Mais non, bien sûr, il est trop gentil pour ça...

Cette année, je suis encore plus seul qu'avant, même quand mon père a officiellement été déclaré Mangemort. Personne ne me comprend et personne ne cherche à le faire. Ou plutôt si, Pansy me demande sans cesse de lui parler, de lui dire quand je vais mal. Mais je sais bien qu'elle n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis, elle ne cherche qu'à s'attirer ma sympathie. Sincèrement, si elle pouvait m'éviter... Elle est horriblement collante, au contraire, et parle sans arrêt. Elle me fatigue. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'en débarrasser, c'est d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle ne veut plus y entrer depuis que Mme Pince l'a chassée parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et de glousser. Du coup, je prétexte des devoirs de potions (matière qu'elle ne suit pas) et passe le plus clair de mon temps là-bas.

C'est à la bibliothèque que j'ai revu pour la première fois la fille du procès. Je pensais que ça devait être une avocate ou un truc dans le genre et la voilà qui apparaît ici, à Poudlard ! Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle était avec Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Toutes les trois se sont installées dans un coin et ont commencé à travailler (sur leur cour de sortilèges visiblement). J'étais ébahi, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que c'était une élève, en plus je l'avais jamais vu ici.

Plus tard, en écoutant les conversations (vu que plus personne ne me parlait, j'étais obligé d'espionner), j'ai appris qu'elle s'appelait Mélody Garend, qu'elle était la descendante de Gryffondor (ça, rien qu'en apprenant son nom je le savais car je connaissais tous les noms des grandes familles de sorciers), qu'elle n'était pas morte comme on le pensait (oui, j'avais cru remarquer), qu'elle avait travaillé secrètement pour l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre (ce qui expliquait sa présence au procès) et qu'elle revenait suivre une dernière année à Poudlard, maintenant que Vous-savez-qui était mort. J'ai aussi entendu de drôles de trucs sur la Mémoire... J'en ai parlé à ma mère dans une lettre et elle m'a répondu qu'elle savait qu'il existait des rumeurs sur cette fille mais qu'elle ignorait totalement si c'était vrai.

Elle m'a aussi rappelé que c'était elle qui avait fait condamner mon père... et que c'était elle qui m'avait sauvé la mise. Je ne savais plus quoi penser d'elle en recevant ce courrier. Quand je la voyais assise à le bibliothèque, si calme, concentrée, innocente, comment superposer cette image au souvenir que j'avais d'elle ? Ces yeux étaient si durs et froids quand elle avait énoncé tous les crimes dont c'était rendu coupable mon père, apportant preuves de ses dires et témoignages. J'ai vu la panique envahir lentement mon père au fur et à mesure des faits énoncés... Il avait été si confiant avant... si sûr que tous ses dons généreux et son bon rapport avec le ministère pencheraient en sa faveur...

J'ai moi-même été effaré par les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de protester, Mélody Garend avait montré les preuves et lui avait demandé : « Vous contestez ? » d'une voix polaire et en haussant un sourcil. Mon père baissait le regard et son malaise grandissait. L'annonce du jugement avait été horreur et soulagement. Horreur car il était condamné à Azkaban. Soulagement car il ne ferait que six années, contrairement à la plupart des Mangemorts.

Puis, quand j'avais entendu mon nom, de nouveau la peur était venue. Une panique m'avait paralysé. Je voulais me défendre, dire que j'étais innocent, qu'on m'avait forcé, menacé. Mais je n'ai rien pu dire, rien pu faire. Après tout, j'avais voulu donner Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avais désiré qu'il meure pour sauver ma misérable vie. Oui, je l'avais désiré encore plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais souhaité pendant toutes nos années de haine. Et, tout comme les intentions de ma mère avait indifféré les juges (seul comptait le résultat !), je me doutais que le fait que ma famille était en danger n'influencerait en rien leur jugement. J'étais coupable.

Mais cette fille a pris la parole pendant mon procès et les visages réprobateurs se sont apaisés. Sans que je retienne un mot de son discours je sais que c'est grâce à elle -et à l'acquiescement de Potter- que j'ai échappé à Azkaban.

Aujourd'hui elle est assise en face de moi, tranquillement, et travaille. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la bibliothèque, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est mise à ma table, habituellement fuie.

« Excuse-moi. »

Je lève les yeux, tiré de ma réflexion. C'est elle qui parle, bien entendu, à voix basse pour ne pas que Mme Pince ne nous chasse à coups de pied aux fesses.

« Excuse-moi. » reprend-t-elle « Tu aurais ton livre de potions ? J'ai laissé le mien dans mon dortoir. »

J'acquiesce, en me demandant comment elle fait pour travailler sans son livre et me rappelant que c'était le seul cours, avec la botanique (matière obligatoire pour les potions !), qu'elle partageait avec moi, plonge dans mon sac et lui tend ce qu'elle m'a demandé, sans croiser son regard. Je ne veux pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle l'attrape, le feuillette rapidement, s'arrête à une page précise, fronce les sourcils et marmonne :

« Je savais bien qu'il me manquait quelque chose ! »

Elle se penche sur sa feuille et écrit. Pris de curiosité, je lui demande :

« Tu fais le devoir pour la semaine prochaine ? »

Elle acquiesce, me sourit. Zut, je n'ai pas été assez rapide et n'ai pas baissé le regard à temps. Elle a les yeux très foncés alors que ses cheveux sont blonds comme des fils d'or. Ses prunelles sont perçantes et me rappellent celles de Dumbledore, j'avale difficilement ma salive à ce souvenir mais elle s'est replongée sur son devoir et n'a rien vu. Histoire de garder contenance, j'enchaîne :

« La question six est super compliquée, tu ne trouves pas ? Il est gonflé, Slughorn de nous mettre un devoir aussi difficile dès le début de l'année ! »

De nouveau, elle relève la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois, j'ai prévu le coup et fais mine de m'intéresser à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

« Tu n'as pas su répondre à la question six ? » demande-t-elle simplement.

Pour qui me prend-t-elle ?

« Si, bien sûr ! C'est juste que j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver la réponse... » Trois heures de recherche ici, pour être précis mais, de toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire...

« Tu dois être un bon élève alors ! Je ne pense pas que le professeur Slughorn s'attende à avoir beaucoup de bonnes réponses ! »

Elle me tend mon livre et reprend :

« Merci beaucoup. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Mélody Black, enchantée. »

Black ??? Je dois avoir une mine ahurie car elle continue en souriant de plus belle :

« Tu dois plutôt avoir entendu parler de moi sous le nom de Garend... Mais en fait, et même si certaines personnes pensent que je n'ai pas en être fière, mon père biologique est Sirius Black. »

Je n'ai pas en être fière... Seuls ces mots atteignent mon cerveau engourdi. Moi aussi, je suis fier d'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy, même si certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord...

Elle poursuit :

« De toute façon, peu importe qui sont nos parents, c'est ce que nous sommes et ce que nous faisons qui doit nous rendre fiers ! »

Toujours éberlué, j'oublie de détourner mes yeux des siens et plonge droit dedans. J'ai l'impression qu'elle lit dans mon esprit et se souvient parfaitement de moi... Ces paroles sont générales mais je sais qu'elles me sont personnellement destinées... Est-ce une menace, un avertissement ou juste un conseil ?

Pendant un instant, j'ai eu le sentiment d'être ailleurs que dans cette stupide bibliothèque. Mais déjà, elle se penche encore une fois sur son devoir, rompt le lien et me laisse seul avec mes pensées.

-----------------------------------------

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît !!! Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues !

Merci beaucoup et à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le nouveau professeur

Pardon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mes excuses au monde entier pour cet horrible retard, je suis vraiment désolée !!! Comme j'étais toute seule chez moi ces derniers jours, j'avais pleins de trucs à faire et j'ai lamentablement oublié de poster... et ce week-end je suis rentrée chez mes parents et, bien sûr, je n'ai pas pris mon ordi sur lequel était enregistré mon chapitre -_-'

Bonne lecture et encore pardon !

-----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

POV Mélody

Flash-back

Un de mes ancêtres (mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père pour être précise), qui se nommait Gregory Dare, a parcouru le monde entier à la recherche d'autres sorciers. La plupart des civilisations magiques étaient déjà connues mais il réussit à découvrir, dans les profondeurs des montagnes japonaises, un petit village où tous les habitants, les Hinatans, pratiquaient une forme primitive de la magie : pas de baguettes mais des formules complexes dans leur langue.

Mon ancêtre, fou de joie, amena quelques uns des villageois en Angleterre pour qu'ils suivent des cours à Poudlard. Ils reçurent des baguettes et un enseignement complet et certains d'entre eux choisirent même de rester et se fondirent dans la population. Les autres rentrèrent chez eux pour montrer à leur peuple ce qu'ils avaient appris et transmettre leur savoir aux autres villageois.

Cependant, certains d'entre eux gardèrent le contact avec Gregory Dare puis ses descendants. Ma mère envoyait de temps en temps des courriers à l'un de ces sorciers, Hadin Sarcor, qui était réputé pour être un grand sage avec des pouvoirs extrêmement puissants. Puis j'avais moi-même repris cette correspondance.

Quand le professeur McGonagall avait commencé à chercher un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je venais de recevoir une lettre de Hadin Sarcor me demandant des nouvelles de l'après-guerre. Son nom me revint aussitôt en mémoire alors que la directrice rédigeait une petite annonce qu'elle ferait passer dans tous les journaux.

Je lui en parlai et, quelques minutes plus tard, transplanai pour le Japon, rassemblant les souvenirs de Gregory Dare afin de retrouver le village. Je pensai arriver dans les environs mais atterris au beau milieu ! Un enfant, visiblement pas plus impressionné que ça par mon apparition subite, m'indiqua que le sage vivait dans une petite maison un peu plus haut dans les montagnes. J'escaladai le chemin abrupt et atteignit mon but.

C'était une maisonnette toute simple où régnait un silence presque gênant. Je frappai à la porte.

« Entrez ! » me répondit en japonais une voix douce mais légèrement enrouée par la vieillesse.

Je poussai la porte pour découvrir un homme qui avait bien 70 ans mais qui dégageait un tel calme et dont les yeux pétillaient tant qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune.

« Bonjour, Hadin Sarcor. » murmurai-je avec respect dans un japonais que j'espérais correct car, depuis Gregory Dare, plus personne dans ma famille n'avait pris la peine d'étudier cette langue, qui avait pourtant bien dû changer (les correspondances se faisant en anglais).

« Bonjour Mélody Black. » me répondit-il en anglais, avec un accent presque imperceptible « Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance ! Cette fois encore, c'est l'un des tiens qui vient vers nous. Vous nous avez beaucoup apporté la dernière fois. »

Bien entendu, j'aurai dû me douter que le souvenir de mon ancêtre était toujours aussi présent dans l'esprit des Hinatans. J'ai toujours tendance à douter de la mémoire des autres.

« Merci, c'est pour moi un grand honneur de vous rencontrer mais, cette fois, j'aurai besoin de votre aide. »

« En quoi puis-je aider la noble famille des Gryffondor ? »

Décidément, il flattait mon ego !

« Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de Poudlard ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais il acquiesça. « Nous aurions besoin d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Et vous voudriez que j'enseigne cette matière ? Si je suis à la hauteur, ce sera avec plaisir ! »

Là, je fus totalement prise au dépourvu !

« Euh... oui, c'est exactement ça mais je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez aussi vite ! C'est très gentil de votre part ! »

« Mon peuple a une dette envers vous, vous nous avez tant appris ! Il n'est que justice que je vous rende la pareille. »

« Très bien mais je vous préviens : l'année dernière a été difficile et l'enseignement dans cette matière... inexistant, presque. Vous aurez beaucoup de travail ! »

« Tant mieux car sinon cela n'a pas d'intérêt ! Je relève le défi ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Fin du Flash-back

Le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fut un étonnement total pour tous les élèves et particulièrement ceux de 7ème année qui avaient choisi cette matière. Il ne commença qu'au bout de trois semaines pour laisser le temps aux élèves de relire leurs cours et de se remettre à niveau.

Ainsi, Hadin Sarcor avait pu étudier sa matière et les enseignements qu'avaient reçu les élèves durant les années précédentes. Les élèves entrèrent à la queue leu leu en classe. Le nouveau professeur fit l'appel et, bien qu'ils l'aient tous vu lors du banquet de début d'année, les 7ème années ne cessaient de le dévisager avec étonnement et, pour certains, moquerie. Quand à moi, je souriais tranquillement, certaine que le cours allait être intéressant.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que vous venez de vivre des années mouvementées mais celle-ci devrait être plus calme, si l'on met de côté le fait que vous allez passer vos aspics. Je me nomme Haldin Sarcor, je suis un Hinatan. Les Hinatans sont un petit peuple qui vit au Japon, dans les montagnes, à l'écart de toutes civilisations. »

« On avait deviné, vu sa tenue ! » chuchota Parvati à sa voisine, Lavande. Comme la plupart des Gryffondor, Parvati avait été obligée de redoubler après avoir passé une partie de l'année dans la Salle sur Demande à mettre des bâtons dans les roues des Carrow. Cependant, elle paraissait ne pas avoir perdu ses habitudes.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas à la mode d'ici, mademoiselle Patil. Mais j'ai une très bonne ouïe. Puis-je continuer ? » demanda le professeur.

Elle acquiesça, un peu honteuse.

« Nous avons commencé à développer, il y a quelques siècles, une certaine forme de magie. Comme nous n'avions pas de baguette et peu de formules, nous ne faisions pas grand-chose. Nous étions immunisés contre les maladies et nous arrivions parfois à faire léviter quelques objets. Bref, nous étions loin de ce qui est, je l'espère, votre niveau.

Cependant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, un anglais nous a découvert. Il nous a montré ses pouvoirs et a proposé de nous l'enseigner. Mon arrière-grand-père, comme d'autres, l'a suivi et il a étudié pendant 7 ans à Poudlard, comme vous aujourd'hui. Puis il est revenu et a enseigné au village tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Moi-même, je ne suis jamais venu à Poudlard avant qu'on ne vienne me proposer ce poste mais mon père y est venu et m'a transmis son savoir. J'ai, de plus, mené mes propres recherches et me suis particulièrement intéressé à l'origine de la Magie. Et maintenant, je viens partager avec vous mes connaissances.

Vous avez pris beaucoup de retard mais ce n'est pas irréparable si vous travaillez très dur. Des questions ? Non ? Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Chapitre 1 : Les ensorcellements maléfiques d'objets. Nous allons apprendre à les reconnaître et à lutter contre. »

Il fit tomber d'une poche trois pierres sur le bureau : l'une était rougeâtre, une autre noire et la dernière blanche.

« Voici, trois objets. » reprit-il « Un n'est pas ensorcelé, les deux autres le sont. Mais attention ! L'une des deux pierres est maléfique et, si vous la touchez, vous subirez l'effet d'un sortilège de Confusion, vous ne saurez plus où vous êtes et ne reconnaitrez personne. Mais le sortilège n'est que temporaire. La troisième pierre est un simple et très léger sortilège d'Euphorie, sans danger aucun. Maintenant, voyons si, les yeux bandés, vous reconnaissez les bonnes pierres. »

Chaque élève, les yeux cachés par un bout de tissus pour éviter toute tricherie, passèrent leurs mains au-dessus des cailloux pour tenter de les différencier. Tous reconnurent, fort heureusement, la pierre noire comme celle n'ayant pas été ensorcelée. Et la plupart déclarèrent la rouge était la maléfique. Seuls Harry, Luna et moi trouvèrent que c'était la blanche.

Bien entendu, nous avions raison. J'aurai pourtant cru que des élèves qui s'étaient battus contre le Mage Noir aurait reconnu l'aura douceâtre et attirante d'un sortilège de Confusion. Mais, comme d'habitude, j'oublie qui je suis et je prends la grosse tête. Heureusement que je n'ai pas été la seule à trouver la bonne réponse. Même si tout le monde savait qui j'étais et avait entendu parler de la Mémoire, il était toujours gênant d'être pointé du doigt.

Tout à coup, Neville, qui était le dernier à passer, toucha dans un geste maladroit la pierre blanche. L'effet fut immédiat : il se mit à marcher de travers, les yeux exorbités et marmonnant des sons sans queue ni tête. Hermione, inquiète, tendit son bras vers lui.

« Neville, ça va ? »

Mr. Sarcor intervint en l'attrapant par le bras : « Ne le touche pas ! Le maléfice fonctionne par le contact ! Que tout le monde s'éloigne de lui ! » Les élèves reculèrent précipitamment devant son passage. « Donc, comme vous pouvez le constater, c'était la pierre blanche qui était ensorcelée ! Cependant, je suis étonné que déjà trois d'entre vous aient trouvé la bonne réponse car c'est un exercice extrêmement difficile ! Dix points pour Gryffondor et cinq pour Serdaigle ! »

J'échangeai un sourire avec Harry. Pour moi, cela avait été simple, mais il est vrai qu'il faut beaucoup de temps pour ne pas se laisser séduire par les sortilèges maléfiques. Bien entendu, rares sont les élèves qui ont été confronté à ces sortilèges et ceux qui l'ont été se remarquent tout de suite par l'hésitation qu'ils ont eu devant les pierres. Dommage que Draco Malfoy ne suive pas ce cours, il aurait été très intéressant de voir sa réaction.

Je me tirai de ma rêverie juste à temps pour voir Neville reprendre ses esprits. Il était assis sur une chaise et le Hinatan lui racontait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, tout en le rassurant. Puis ce dernier se redressa et parla aux élèves.

« Bien ! Nous allons recommencer cette petite expérience jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous capables de reconnaître les pierres. Mr. Londubat, reposez-vous un peu avant de recommencer. Si vous réussissez plusieurs fois de suite, je vous laisserai sortir en avance. Mais, avant toute chose, notez vos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine : vous rédigerez un parchemin sur la méthode pour désenchanter ces pierres. »

Harry et moi sortîmes les premiers, un quart d'heure plus tard. Luna s'était trompée à son deuxième test mais Hermione n'allait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, elle avait compris très vite où était le piège. Ginny, Ron et quelques autres semblaient eux aussi en bonne voie.

« Très intelligente ton amie, Harry ! » déclarai-je en marchant à côté de lui dans le couloir. Il sourit, plutôt fier.

« Et toi, tu en es où avec Malfoy ? » me demanda-t-il.

« C'est compliqué... Je le vois tous les jours à la bibliothèque et je ne sens rien de mauvais mais... il m'intrigue. J'ai l'impression qu'il est près à plonger n'importe où, j'ai envie de l'aider un peu. Je sais que les amitiés Gryffondor/Serpentard sont mal vues et quasiment inexistantes mais bon... si ça peut lui éviter de faire des bêtises. »

« Tu as raison, il ne faut pas qu'il suive la voie de son père. Personnellement, je serai bien incapable de devenir son ami mais un Mangemort de moins dans la nature c'est toujours ça de pris ! »

Je ris. « Je ne garantie pas qu'il me confie tous ses secrets mais j'aimerai changer un peu son point de vue sur les nés-moldus, par exemple. »

« Eh bien ! Bon courage ! » Harry éclata de rire. Nous arrivions devant la bibliothèque. Il continuait tout droit jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor tandis que j'allais faire mon devoir pour la semaine prochaine. Je le saluais d'un sourire alors qu'il riait toujours et pénétrait dans la salle silencieuse.

Draco était sûrement en cours vu que sa table était vide. Je m'assis et rédigeai en une demi-heure le devoir du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puis je me levai et rentrai au dortoir. Les jours prochains, j'avais des choses importantes à faire.

------------------------------------------------

Donnez-moi votre avis ! Merci ^^


	6. Chapitre 5 : Curiosité

Cette fois, je suis à l'heure !!! A une demi-heure près mdr mais bon pas de chichis ^^

Bonne lecture ! Désolée, je ne suis pas très bavarde en ce moment mais entre les blocus, les manifs, les cours qui reprennent et les DS à rattraper... Tafiguée ^^

------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Curiosité

POV Draco

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que les cours avaient repris. On était au beau milieu du mois de novembre. Poudlard me faisait du bien. Le calme de la bibliothèque et les études me permettaient d'oublier qui j'étais et tous les soucis que j'avais. Je culpabilisais de moins en moins en passant devant la statue qui avait été érigée dans le hall en l'honneur de Dumbledore (McGonagall ne l'avait acceptée qu'à contre-cœur car elle pensait, et elle n'était pas la seule, que l'ancien directeur n'aurait jamais voulu de ce monument).

Les élèves s'étaient lassés de me jeter des regards assassins et je me fondais maintenant dans la foule. Je leur parlais peu, voire pas du tout mais cela me convenait très bien. Pansy continuait à me harceler mais la bibliothèque était devenue ma seconde maison. Goyle parlait peu mais sa présence me réconfortait car elle me rappelait que je n'étais pas le seul fils de Mangemort à m'en être sorti.

Je n'avais pas eu de conversations avec Mélody, sauf pour parler de cours, depuis la dernière fois. Mais, chaque jour ou presque, elle s'asseyait en face de moi, à ma table habituelle dans la bibliothèque, et travaillait. J'évitais toujours ses yeux scrutateurs. Elle m'aidait parfois en botanique, matière que je trouvais ridicule et inutilement compliquée.

Un samedi soir où j'avais passé des heures sur un devoir de potions particulièrement ardu, je sortis de la bibliothèque un peu avant le couvre-feu. Plutôt satisfait de moi-même mais fatigué, je me dirigeai vers les cachots quand je surpris une conversation. C'était Pansy, à en juger par la voix perçante, et sans doute une de ses copines de gloussement.

« Mais je m'en fiche qu'il soit le fils d'un Mangemort ! Je VEUX Draco ! Il est riche, intelligent, séduisant, drôle... Il est fait pour moi, c'est évident ! »

« Drôle ? Je ne l'ai pas vu rire souvent ces derniers temps ! » répondit la dite copine.

« Mais c'est parce qu'il est malheureux... Il a besoin qu'on le réconforte le pauvre ! Je t'assure qu'il me faisait mourir de rire en sixième année ! Et puis il est tellement beau... » soupira Pansy.

« Bon, admettons ! Mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Il a l'air de t'éviter ces derniers temps, non ? »

« Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, c'est tout ! De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose pour... l'aider à faire le premier pas. Il est un peu timide, tu comprends ? Regarde ! »

À en juger par le ton de la jeune fille et le léger tintement du verre, elle devait avoir réussi à se faire amener un filtre d'amour ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Je vais l'attendre ici et je lui proposerai simplement à boire. S'il n'a pas soif, j'insisterai un peu ou j'en mettrai dans son jus de citrouille demain matin. Et là, nous vivrons le parfait amour ! »

Tiens, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Un filtre d'amour ! Complètement cinglée, cette fille ! Le parfait amour, elle et moi ?! Bon filons d'ici en douce. Je vais un peu dépasser le couvre-feu ce soir ! Je reculai prudemment et revins vers le hall. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire en attendant qu'elle rentre au dortoir ? Je m'assis, après avoir regardé l'état du sol qui était parfaitement nettoyé, en attendant de trouver une idée.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je me levai, me dissimulai derrière la haute statue de Dumbledore et jetai un coup d'œil. Mélody ?! Que faisait-elle ici après le couvre-feu ? Je la croyais dans son dortoir depuis plusieurs heures ! Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit, sans un bruit.

Je brulai d'envie de la suivre mais mourrai de peur de me faire prendre par un professeur... ou par elle. L'image de Pansy avec sa bouteille à la main et un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres s'imposa à moi. Je chassai cette image. Que pouvait faire Mélody, si tard, dehors ? Avait-elle un rendez-vous ? Je me décidai brusquement et sortis à la suite de la jeune fille, espérant être aussi discret qu'elle.

L'air froid me fouetta le visage. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas ma cape, contrairement à la lointaine silhouette devant moi. Elle se dirigeait droit vers la Forêt Interdite mais allait sans doute bifurquer bientôt ou alors s'arrêter à la lisière, il ne fallait pas que je la perde de vue. J'accélérai le pas, grelottant dans le vent glacial.

Elle finit par arriver à la lisière du bois et, sans hésiter, y pénétra. Je stoppai net. Pas question que j'entre à nouveau là dedans ! Ne savait-elle pas toutes les immondes bestioles qui y vivaient ? Sans doute pas, vu qu'elle était nouvelle ! Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais au beau milieu du parc, que j'avais perdu Mélody de vue mais que, par contre, j'étais parfaitement visible depuis le château.

Sans réfléchir, je me remis à marcher, presque courir, pour la rattraper avec la vague idée de la prévenir du danger et de lui hurler dessus parce qu'elle m'avait forcé à m'y exposer. Avec tous ses pouvoirs elle ne risquait peut-être pas grand-chose mais il valait quand même mieux la mettre au courant, ne serait-ce que pour me donner bonne conscience. Attendez un peu, depuis quand j'écoutais ma conscience moi ?

Bon, c'était un peu tard pour y réfléchir, j'étais déjà engagé sur le petit sentier que je l'avais vu emprunter. Sous le couvert des arbres, il faisait beaucoup moins froid mais il faisait aussi beaucoup plus sombre, heureusement que j'avais allumé ma baguette. Je marchai ainsi plusieurs minutes, qui me parurent des heures, sursautant au moindre bruit.

Je finis pas entendre une voix... non plusieurs ! Et des bruits de sabots ! Les centaures l'ont attrapée ! Je me mis à marcher plus doucement, cherchant un plan pour la sortir de là ou m'enfuir et prévenir quelqu'un sans me faire punir quand j'entendis le timbre clair de sa voix.

« Savez-vous au moins s'il existe une solution ? Vous lisez les astres, non ? Que disent-ils ? »

Un silence lui répondit.

« S'il vous plaît... » supplia-t-elle.

Une voix grave s'éleva : « Il existe un moyen. Mais nous ignorons lequel et si tu le découvriras jamais, toi ou tes descendants. »

« D'accord. C'est déjà bien ! Merci beau... »

« Taisez-vous ! Quelqu'un nous espionne, j'ai entendu un craquement ! » s'écria une voix.

Je m'immobilisai en comprenant qu'ils parlaient de moi et tentai de reculer silencieusement. Il y eut des piétinements furieux et quelque chose de très léger m'effleura, un sortilège sans doute. Mélody s'écria : « Draco ?! » avec un mélange de surprise et de colère. Je cessai de tenter de m'enfuir. En un instant, au moins vingt centaures au visage sombre m'encerclèrent et la jeune fille arriva, hors d'elle.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu m'as espionnée ? Et suivie ! »

Je balbutiai quelques mots pour m'expliquer. Je ne comprenais même pas ce que je disais. Elle finit par m'interrompre avec un geste agacé.

« C'est bon, tais-toi. » Elle se tourna vers ses... amis ? « Je m'occupe de lui et le ramène à l'école, merci pour tout et pardon de vous avoir dérangé si tard. »

« De rien. Bon courage pour ta quête. Au plaisir de te revoir, Mélody Black. »

Elle fit un léger signe de tête, un sourire et m'attrapa brusquement par le bras, m'entraînant sur le chemin. C'était plutôt humiliant de se faire ainsi traîner par une fille mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, elle avait toujours sa baguette à la main.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par me lâcher le bras et ralentir. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration pour se calmer. Elle finit par rompre le silence pour me redemander ce que je fichais ici. Je reprenais tout du début, plus à l'aise seul avec elle qu'entouré par trente centaures (comment ça, j'ai dit vingt au-dessus ? Ils étaient plus proches de trente... ou même quarante si ça se trouve !). Brusquement, elle s'arrêta au milieu de mon récit et me regarda, stupéfaite.

« Tu as fui parce que tu pensais que Parkinson avait un filtre d'amour et qu'elle voulait s'en servir contre toi ? »

Elle éclata de rire et je me rendis compte (il était temps ! allez-vous me dire) du ridicule de la situation. Je tentais de me justifier.

« Je ne le « pense » pas, j'en suis sûr ! Et tu imagines si j'en bois ? Je vais être totalement à ses pieds ! Et puis j'ai voulu te mettre en garde des dangers de la forêt ! »

Son fou rire redoubla.

« Ok. » dis-je « C'était très stupide de ma part de vouloir mettre en garde quelqu'un qui connaît plus de sorts que tous les sorciers réunis et qui, de plus, est super ami avec les centaures. Mais je ne pouvais pas deviner ! »

Ma tirade la calma un peu. Elle répondit :

« Mais Draco, il te suffisait de lui dire que tu l'avais entendu et que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec elle, non ? Elle aurait fini par laisser tomber ! »

« Tu ne connais pas Pansy. » marmonnais-je.

« C'est vrai, mais dans ce cas-là, il ne te reste plus qu'à surveiller ton jus de citrouille le matin ! Et puis, pour l'histoire de me protéger, c'est gentil mais pas très utile. »

« Ouais, bon, j'ai compris. On y va ? »

Nous recommençâmes à avancer. Tout à coup, je demandai : « Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es venue ici ? »

Elle s'immobilisa de nouveau et me scruta du regard. Elle ne paraissait pas fâchée, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle jugeait si j'étais fiable ou non.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça te regarde mais je n'ai rien à cacher. Je cherche un moyen de réintégrer la Mémoire dans le Grimoire. »

Alors, toutes ces rumeurs sur la Mémoire étaient vraies...

« Mais pourquoi ? » demandais-je « C'est pourtant très utile de l'avoir dans la tête, non ? »

Elle poussa un long soupir. « Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est très désagréable. Les souvenirs me volent ma vie. J'ai passé un an dans le coma avant d'arriver à les maitriser et, encore aujourd'hui, ils remontent et prennent possession de ma tête sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Cela me provoque des crises de douleurs et des migraines épouvantables... Ma mère n'a pas eu ces désagréments car elle l'a reçu plus tard que moi mais la Mémoire l'a affaiblie et a grandement contribué à sa mort. »

Ah, c'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, ça ne fait pas très envie ! Gêné, je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle reprit.

« Je n'ai pas pu suivre ma première année à Poudlard parce que j'étais encore trop faible. En plus, avec le Basilic, Dumbledore n'a pas voulu que je vienne... »

« Attends un peu, tu n'as que 17 ans ? »

Elle me sourit. « Eh oui, j'ai un an de moins que toi ! Mais j'ai une mémoire de plusieurs centaines d'années ! En deuxième année, je n'ai pas pu venir à cause de Sirius Black. Oui, c'est mon père biologique mais à l'époque, j'étais partagée entre les souvenirs de ma mère qui pensait qu'il était innocent et ceux de ma grand-mère qui disait que c'était le plus horrible des monstres. Cette fois, c'est mon père, Daniel Garend, qui n'a pas voulu que je vienne à Poudlard.

Et, à partir de ce qui aurait dû être ma troisième année, mon père est mort et les Mangemorts et Voldemort sont réapparus. Adieu liberté ! Dumbledore m'a fait prêter serment sur la tombe de mon père, un Serment Inviolable bien sûr, pour que je ne mette jamais ma vie en danger. »

Elle s'interrompit pour soupirer à nouveau, tristement.

« Sirius est mort, puis Dumbledore. Donc le Serment Inviolable a été levé et j'ai pu rejoindre l'Ordre et faire ce que je pouvais pour les aider. Voilà tu sais tout maintenant ! »

Elle avait dit ça très vite comme si elle voulait se débarrasser de cette tâche pénible. J'acquiesçai et ne répondis pas car nous arrivions à la lisière de la forêt. Nous traversâmes le parc le plus silencieusement possible et rentrâmes dans le château. Dans le hall, je m'apprêtai à la remercier et lui dire au revoir.

« Attends Draco ! Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta Salle Commune et j'inventerai une histoire si tu te fais prendre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils te croiront et ne nous puniront pas tous les deux ? »

« Ils me croiront, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je haussai les épaules et pris la direction des cachots. J'étais fatigué et le couvre-feu était largement dépassé. Heureusement, personne ne se baladait dans cette zone. Une fois dans le couloir de ma Salle Commune, je m'arrêtai, indécis. C'était une Gryffondor après tout, pas question qu'elle puisse entendre le mot de passe !

« Bon... ben c'est ici. » dis-je.

« Oui je sais. » me fit-elle avec encore un de ses sourires « Bonne nuit Draco et évite désormais de me suivre, s'il te plaît ! »

« Oui, oui, d'accord ! » j'acquiesçai vivement. Des excuses auraient été appropriées mais un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas devant une Gryffondor, aussi gentille puisse-t-elle être. « Merci... » murmurais-je. Ça, je pouvais le dire, pas trop fort quand même, mais il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.

« De rien, à plus tard ! »

Elle me fit un signe de la main dans un dernier sourire et fit demi-tour. Je la regardai s'éloigner, l'esprit trop fatigué et embué pour seulement réfléchir, attendit que ses pas s'éloignent, murmurai le mot de passe et m'engouffrai dans ma Salle Commune.

J'entendis soudain des ronflements sonores qui réveillèrent mon esprit. Allongée sur le canapé, Pansy s'était endormie, un verre à la main. Je le vidai dans le feu puis fouillai son sac et y trouvai une fiole d'une abominable couleur rose. Je l'ouvris puis remplaçai le liquide translucide par de l'eau et remis la fiole dans le sac à main de Pansy. Ainsi j'étais protégé, au moins pour quelques temps.

Je montai dans mon dortoir, entrai dans ma chambre (j'avais eu droit à une chambre personnelle pour éviter les... incidents) et m'écroulai sur mon lit.

---------------------------------------------

Moi j'irai bien dans son lit avec lui ^^ mdr

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!!

Bisous tout le monde !


	7. Chapitre 6 : La sortie

Me revoilà !!! Pardon pour l'interruption prolongée, j'ai mes examens dans quinze jours mais je pense que je pourrais publier presque normalement ! Ce chapitre est court mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long promis !

Bonne lecture et encore pardon pour l'attente !

-------------------------------------------

Chapitre 6 : La sortie

POV Mélody

Poudlard pansait ses blessures. Au pied de la statue de Dumbledore (qu'il aurait détesté, si vous voulez mon avis) étaient gravés les noms de tous ceux qui étaient morts dans ce qui restera dans les mémoires comme la Bataille de Poudlard. Enfin... Les noms des élèves et des membres de l'Ordre y étaient marqués. Ceux des Mangemorts, bien évidemment, n'y étaient pas.

L'Ordre et le ministère ont fini par attraper le dernier Mangemort encore en fuite, quelque part dans la forêt Amazonienne. Il a été jugé et proprement envoyé avec ses collègues, à Azkaban.

Je continue à surveiller Draco Malfoy. La mésaventure de la Forêt Interdite nous a rapproché, à mon plus grand étonnement. Avoir franchi les règles ensemble a créé une complicité entre nous, un secret que nous partageons. Dès le lendemain, il m'a confié ce qu'il avait fait au fameux filtre d'amour de Pansy.

Les vacances de la Toussaint arrivent et il rentre chez lui. Malheureusement, quand il revient, il est maussade et renfermé. Lundi, je le revois pour la première fois depuis les vacances, assis d'un air énervé sur sa chaise habituelle. Je m'approche, lui dis bonjour, m'assoie. Il lève les yeux et me souris. Tout à coup, je frissonne. Son aura est sombre et il est environné de Magie Noire. Il a plongé, comme son père.

Je me mords la lèvre et tente de maîtriser le flot de colère et de déception qui me prend à la gorge. Si je ne me contrôle pas, je risque une crise. Je me concentre sur ma respiration tandis qu'il me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Croiser ses yeux, qui respirent l'innocence alors qu'il a touché à la Magie Noire il y a quelques jours à peine, me met hors de moi.

« Excuse-moi. » dis-je. Ma voix est sèche et désagréable. Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps d'être gentille avec une personne comme lui. Je me lève et sors de la bibliothèque. Je trouve une salle vide dans les environs, m'y enferme et jette des sortilèges pour qu'on ne puisse ni rentrer ni m'entendre. Je tente encore quelques instants de retenir ma crise puis abandonne. Je ne crie pas, comme il m'arrive souvent dans ces moments-là, mais fonds en larmes, en sanglots incontrôlables. Des images s'emparent aussitôt de ma tête.

Je suis un homme, une jeune femme ni laide ni belle est en pleurs devant moi et m'accuse de l'avoir trompée, je ne nie pas, je ne la regarde même pas, je m'ennuie juste profondément. Je suis une petite fille qui surprend ses parents en train de se disputer à propos d'argent, mon père hurle qu'elle coûte trop cher à élever. Je suis une jeune femme transie d'amour pour un beau jeune homme qui m'ignore totalement. Je suis un vieil homme assis dans son fauteuil qui se demande si ma famille se souvient de moi. Je suis...

La crise se calme petit à petit. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. Je suis obligée, à chaque émotion que je ressens, de voir tous ceux qui ont subi pire que moi. Quand je suis heureuse, je vois des mariages, des naissances,... Tout ce qui me fait dire que je ne connais rien à la vie, aux vraies émotions. Mes sentiments ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir les choses. J'ai honte dès que je m'apitoie un peu sur mon sort, de voir des gens tellement plus malheureux que moi.

Et je n'ai aucune consolation de cette situation, aucune aide possible, je suis la première Gryffondor à recevoir la Mémoire si jeune. Autrefois, il y avait toujours un oncle, une tante ou même un grand-parent pour porter le fardeau en attendant que les enfants grandissent. Moi, personne. Moi, j'ai tout pris dans la figure ou plutôt dans la tête, à 10 ans.

Je me reprends, je respire profondément et essuie mes larmes. Je lève les sortilèges et sors. Je ne sens plus rien, je ne pense plus à rien. Tel un robot je vais voir la directrice pour lui dire d'une voix atone ce que j'ai vu de Draco. Elle acquiesce tristement, me dit qu'on va encore essayer un peu de l'aider. Je fais oui de la tête mais je laisse les mots glisser sur moi. Puis je retourne à la bibliothèque, chercher mes affaires.

Draco est toujours là. Il lève les yeux quand je me penche pour prendre mon sac et me regarde avec surprise. Et peut-être un peu de colère. J'ai dû le vexer. Je pense à ça mais sans rien ressentir. J'enregistre les informations maintenant, je me rendrai compte de ce qu'elles veulent dire plus tard, quand j'irai mieux.

Malheureusement, je suis assez près pour sentir la Magie Noire. Un sentiment de trahison m'envahit et je lui jette un regard noir. Il a l'air encore plus étonné puis se renfrogne. Je veux lui parler mais si je parle, je craque, trop d'émotions se battent en moi. En plus, de la culpabilité vient s'ajouter au reste. J'étouffe tout avec une longue inspiration et m'en vais. De toute manière, que lui aurais-je dit ? Que je l'espionne ? Je n'en ai pas le droit même si je suffoque sous l'envie de tout lui raconter. Tout raconter ? A ce traitre ? J'étais tellement sûre qu'il avait changé...

J'ai assez d'emprise sur moi-même pour ne pas me retourner et sortir, toujours en proie à des émotions contradictoires que je ne cherche même plus à comprendre. Lui est trop fier et nos liens pas assez étroits pour qu'il me rattrape et me demande ce qui m'arrive.

La pauvre complicité que nous ressentions il y a quelques jours s'envole.

Fin du POV

Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves découvrirent un papier de McGonagall affiché dans les salles communes.

« Note à tous les élèves de 7ème année :

La sortie annuelle, annulée ces dernières années, est de nouveau mise en place. Tous les élèves de 7ème année uniquement sont convoqués ce samedi en salle de métamorphose. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard iront à 10h, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle à 11h. »

Le samedi suivant, à 10h précise, les élèves rouge et or et leurs rivaux vert et argent se retrouvèrent assis dans la salle (où le nombre de chaises avait doublé pour faire tenir tout le monde).

La nouvelle directrice les regarda sévèrement s'installer avant de prendre la parole.

« Silence s'il vous plaît ! Bon, j'espère que vous êtes tous là, sinon tant pis pour les retardataires ! Avant les quelques années houleuses que nous venons de passer, Poudlard avait pour coutume d'envoyer les élèves de 7ème année faire une sortie d'une semaine, un peu avant les vacances de Noël. Maintenant que le calme est revenu, nous souhaitons remettre en place cette excursion qui vous sera extrêmement bénéfique pour votre vie de sorcier et vos examens. Vous allez pouvoir mettre en pratique tout ce que vous avez appris en cours. Vous serez en groupe de quatre, deux filles, deux garçons, deux Gryffondor, deux Serpentard. »

Une vague de protestations s'éleva. McGonagall éleva la voix pour couvrir le bruit.

« Et ce seront les professeurs qui formeront les groupes ! Vous n'aurez en aucun cas votre mot à dire, est-ce que je suis claire ? »

Les murmures se turent.

« Bien, voilà comment va se présenter votre sortie. Pendant une semaine, vous serez lâchés en pleine nature... »

« Mais, Madame ! Nous serons en hiver ! » s'écria Lavande.

« Oui, mademoiselle Brown, cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Mais... il fait froid en hiver... »

Quelques rires fusèrent du côté Serpentard.

« C'est exact. Mais qui vous a dit que vous serez en Angleterre pendant la sortie ? »

La directrice fit cesser les nouveaux chuchotements surpris.

« En réalité » reprit-elle « vous êtes même certains de ne pas être en Angleterre pendant cette semaine... Mais votre destination vous restera inconnue jusqu'au dernier moment. Vous serez seuls. Des professeurs seront là pour veiller à votre sécurité mais ils n'entreront en contact avec vous que si vous êtes en danger et vous montrez incapable de vous en sortir. Dans ce cas-là, vous serez éliminé du jeu. »

« Du jeu ? » répéta Pansy.

« En effet, c'est un jeu. Une espèce de chasse aux trésors. Vous aurez des énigmes à résoudre, vous devrez vous rendre dans différents lieux et surtout coopérer ! Il y aura parmi vous des spécialistes de runes, de potions, de sortilèges, etc. Chacun d'entre vous devra travailler dans le domaine dans lequel il est le meilleur et apporter sa connaissance au groupe. Vous ne pourrez pas gagner sans vous entre-aider. »

« Et... qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ? » demanda Seamus.

« Les équipes qui parviendront jusqu'au but dans la semaine, il y en aura très peu je peux vous l'assurer, recevront quatre petites coupes, des points pour leurs maisons et, surtout, un O pour chaque élève dans la matière de son choix. J'espère que cela vous motivera suffisamment... mais ce n'est pas une raison pour bavarder ! »

Les discussions qui avaient joyeusement repris s'interrompirent à nouveau.

« Attention, vous ne devrez pas seulement résoudre les énigmes ! Vous devrez aussi survivre ! Vous n'aurez à votre disposition que de l'eau, une boussole, une carte, des tentes, de quoi faire à manger et des papiers contenant vos objectifs. Vous devrez chercher vous-même la nourriture et où vous allez dormir. Vous devrez vous débrouiller avec les animaux ou les obstacles de terrain que vous pourrez rencontrer. Vous recevrez des consignes plus précises de la part de l'enseignant qui sera votre tuteur le jour du départ, c'est-à-dire deux semaines exactement avant les vacances de Noël. Des questions ? »

« Quand est-ce qu'on saura nos groupes ? » demanda un Serpentard à la voix grave.

« Regardez le tableau d'affichage de vos maisons en rentrant, vous y trouverez vos groupes. Je vous conseille à tous de chercher dès maintenant tous les sortilèges qui pourraient vous être utiles ! Bon, très bien, vous pouvez sortir. Bon week-end. »

Comme la plupart de ses camarades, Mélody se rendit dans la salle commune pour voir le tableau d'affichage. Il y avait déjà foule quand elle arriva et elle n'avait pas très envie d'être bousculée, aussi elle attendit. Tout à coup, Neville, essoufflé, se dégagea des élèves (qui affichaient diverses émotions en découvrant avec qui ils allaient devoir fait équipe) et se précipita vers elle.

« Mélody ! On est ensemble ! »

Il avait l'air particulièrement heureux de cette nouvelle et aussi plutôt soulagé. Elle lui sourit.

« Et avec quels Serpentard sommes-nous ? »

Le jeune homme se décomposa et chuchota :

« C'est horrible, ils nous ont mis avec Malfoy ! Et Parkinson en plus ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Elle l'encouragea du regard, lui sourit et monta dans sa chambre. C'était l'occasion où jamais de renouer avec Draco et, peut-être, découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

-----------------------------------------------

C'est fini ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, si ma bêta n'a pas trop de travail, pour la suite !

Bisous et merci pour toutes les reviews que je reçois !!!


	8. Chapitre 7 : Perdus

Bonjour à tous !!!!

Me voilà de retour ^^ bon, je suis vraiment désolée mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir poursuivre une publication régulière... Je n'ai plus internet chez mes parents pendant deux semaines (suite à leur énième déménagement), ensuite je passe le permis puis travaille tout juillet-août dans un centre de loisirs !!! Donc ça se fera comme je pourrai et comme ma très chère bêta le pourra aussi ^^ (merci d'ailleurs, Yebbeka de m'avoir corrigé si vite !!!)

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que je reçois ^^ (même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup ça fait toujours super plaisir !!! Et puis je n'ai pas à me plaindre, je pourrai ne pas recevoir de reviews du tout !) et surtout un gros merci à ceux qui me suivent régulièrement !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Toutes idées, commentaires ou remarques sont bienvenus !

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 7 : Perdus

Quelques semaines plus tard...

POV Draco

Pourtant, au départ, on avait bien commencé. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, M. Sarcor, était notre « tuteur ». Il nous a (ré)expliqué les règles du « jeu », nous a montré comment appeler à l'aide et nous a donné notre matériel. Puis on s'est servi d'un Portoloin pour arriver ici. Nous sommes dans la forêt tropicale d'Afrique Centrale. Le professeur nous a déposé dans ce lieu et est reparti aussitôt, enfin il ne doit pas être bien loin vu qu'il est censé nous surveiller.

On s'est de suite mis en marche, la première énigme était écrite en runes et Mélody l'a déchiffrée sans difficultés. Il s'agissait de coordonnées qu'on a reporté sur la carte et, grâce au sort qui nous donne le nord, on est partis vers notre prochaine destination. On s'est arrêtés pour dormir. Londubat (qui pour une fois a été efficace) a trouvé des plantes et des fruits comestibles. On a fait du feu, on a mangé et puis s'est posé le problème du coucher, vu qu'il n'y avait que deux tentes.

Je refusais de dormir avec Pansy et celle-ci ne voulait pas entendre parler ni de dormir avec Mélody, ni avec Londubat. Enfin bref ça allait tourner à la bagarre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait une idée brillante (oui, oui, j'ai bien mis le mot « Londubat » et le mot « brillant » dans la même phrase !) : il a proposé qu'on tire au sort qui dormirait avec qui ce soir puis qu'on alternerait. Comme il y avait six nuits, on dormirai chacun deux fois avec la même personne. Youpi ! Deux nuits avec Pansy, deux nuits avec Londubat, ô joie ! Et, bon, deux nuits avec Mélody...

J'en étais où ? Ah oui donc le tirage au sort a décrété que cette nuit je dormirais avec... (roulements de tambour, qui est l'heureux candidat ?) Londubat ! Bon, au moins, il n'essaiera pas de m'attaquer pendant mon sommeil (enfin j'espère). Finalement, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, même si les filles n'étaient pas bouleversées par la joie à l'idée de passer une nuit dans la même tente. Le lendemain, on a tout nettoyé, fait des provisions et on est repartis.

Quand on marchait, on ne parlait pas beaucoup. Les deux Gryffondor échangeaient parfois quelques mots mais on se concentrait surtout sur le sol inégal. On ne se disputait pas beaucoup, ce qui tenait du miracle. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, c'était plutôt fatigant et elle lançait parfois quelques piques aux autres, qui l'ignoraient totalement. Elle a fini par se lasser (au bout d'un très, très long moment).

Moi, je ne disais rien (à part quelques remarques à Londubat mais ça ne compte pas). Le comportement de Mélody me laissait perplexe. Pendant plusieurs jours après la rentrée, elle m'avait soigneusement évité, son visage se fermait quand elle me voyait et elle ne me parlait plus. Puis, petit à petit, elle a recommencé à s'assoir près de moi et à me parler. Mais elle ne m'a rien expliqué et j'avoue que j'étais plutôt énervé par son attitude.

Depuis qu'on était dans cette forêt, elle était beaucoup plus aimable. On dirait presque que notre relation était redevenue comme avant les vacances. Une fois, pendant qu'on marchait, elle se mit à dire : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire plus tard de votre vie ? ». Londubat voulait essayer de devenir professeur de botanique ou de travailler sur les plantes magiques, enfin bref chacun sa passion ! Puis Pansy a dit qu'elle voulait créer des produits de beauté magiques, ouvrir un salon de beauté pour sorcières, et patati parce que ceux qui existent sont nuls et patata le mien sera super grand et super beau etc... Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, elle finit par se taire (parce qu'elle était essoufflée, pas parce qu'elle avait fini de parler) et on fit une pause. Alors Mélody se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

« Et toi Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à la fin de cette année ? »

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée alors je haussai les épaules et lui retournais sa question :

« Et toi ? »

« Je veux vivre, juste vivre et être libre... » répondit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Encore une de ses phrases énigmatiques ! Je baissai les yeux. Était-elle pour moi cette phrase ? Moi, qui vivais enfermé sur mon passé, ou pour elle, prisonnière de la Mémoire de sa famille ? Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais vu que je fus tiré de mes réflexions par le rire suraigu de Pansy.

« Ce que tu dis est tellement évident et stupide, Garend ! »

« Mon nom de famille, c'est Black. » dit Mélody en soupirant (c'était probablement la quinzième fois qu'elle le lui rappelait). « Bon on y va ? »

Arrivés au point indiqué sur la carte et après une bonne demi-heure de fouille des environs, on finit par trouver une boîte en bois dans laquelle on trouva de la viande et un papier qui était sans doute notre prochaine énigme. Pansy me la tendit :

« C'est sûrement pour toi, Draco. Tu es tellement foooort en potions ! »

Je frissonnai en pensant que, cette nuit, je devrai dormir avec elle, elle ne cessait de me coller et j'imaginais qu'elle avait tout un plan pour me séduire. Dire que j'avais couché avec elle ! Mais où avais-je la tête ? Enfin bon, je pris quand même la feuille et la lut. C'était une suite d'ingrédients que j'identifiai immédiatement, sans même prendre la peine de la lire jusqu'au bout.

« Ce sont les ingrédients de la potion de Veritaserum. » déclarai-je sur un ton fier.

« Bravo, Draco, tu es vraiment fantastique ! » s'exclama ma (bien malgré moi) groupie.

« Ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose. » déclara Londubat.

« Tu es sûr de bien avoir regardé ? » demanda Mélody.

Ils me faisaient confiance, c'était évident ! Je relis le papier avec un soupir. Oui, oui, c'étaient bien les ingrédients du Veritaserum. Ah, sauf qu'il manquait un truc... Oui bon, j'avais qu'à mieux regarder au lieu de faire le malin, d'accord !

« Il manque un ingrédient. Je ne connais pas cette potion sans cet ingrédient. C'est sûrement une erreur. » dis-je.

« Ou peut-être que c'est fait exprès. » répondit Mélody. « Quel ingrédient manque-t-il ? »

« Du Sortina Korian Torine. »

« Ah oui ! » s'écria Londubat. « C'est une plante très rare, il doit y en avoir un peu dans cette région mais elle est très difficile à trouver ! »

Mélody s'approcha de moi puis demanda la carte à Pansy (qui s'était auto-proclamée guide, enfin heureusement qu'on surveillait la route de temps en temps, tout en lui faisant croire que c'était elle qui contrôlait tout pour qu'elle nous fiche la paix.). Celle-ci lui tendit de mauvaise grâce et Mélody l'examina.

« J'espérais trouver un lieu qui aurait les initiales SKT ou quelque chose dans le genre. Là ! La rivière Sokoto ! Ce sont les deux premières lettres de chaque mot : Sortina Korian Torine. »

« Ah oui ! » m'exclamai-je. « La plante doit pousser aux bords de cette rivière (acquiescement de Londubat qui se lance dans un discours totalement inintéressant qui, en gros, raconte que cette plante aime l'eau) ! Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'on doit faire avec... Et puis on ne va pas s'amuser à fouiller toute la rivière, surtout si c'est une plante très rare ! »

« Bon, on y va et on avisera une fois là-bas ! De toute façon, il faudra une journée au moins pour y arriver, on aura le temps de réfléchir. » déclara Mélody.

On reprit nos sacs, les nouvelles provisions et on recommença à marcher. Deux heures plus tard, on fit un petit feu de camp pour la nuit (avec nos baguettes bien sûr, on est des sorciers tout de même !), on monta les tentes et on prépara un petit repas. Je cherchais désespérément un moyen d'échapper à Pansy mais il faisait bien trop froid la nuit pour dormir à la belle étoile !

J'avalai mon repas en cinq minutes et filai me coucher en criant haut et fort que j'étais épuisé. Je me faufilai dans mon sac de couchage et m'appliquai à faire semblant de dormir. Et j'eus bien raison ! Car, à peine quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis la fermeture éclair de la tente s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

« Draco ? Tu dors ? »

Je répondis par un ronflement sonore et peu crédible mais elle dut y croire car elle rentra sans un bruit dans son sac... puis se colla contre le mien. Dans un mouvement que j'espérai le plus naturel possible, je me déplaçai. Je l'entendis glousser et se rapprocher encore plus près. Zut ! Elle croyait sans doute que c'était un jeu ou un truc dans le genre. Je m'immobilisai et priai pour qu'elle s'endorme vite.

Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose entrer dans mon sac de couchage. Je ne bougeai pas, espérant qu'elle croie que je dormais vraiment et qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ??? Hé ! Mais c'était mon... c'était mon pénis qu'elle essayait d'atteindre ?!? Je retirai sa main d'un geste brusque et lui hurlai :

« Ça va pas la tête ??! »

« Mais... mon Dracochou, je croyais que tu voulais... Tu adores que... »

« Non, non et non ! Ça, c'était avant, Pansy !!! Avant la guerre, AVANT ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Tu n'es plus ma petite amie et tu ne le seras plus jamais ! Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille, c'est clair ? Et que tu ne touches plus à... à ça ! »

Je me retournai, furieux. Au moins, elle ne m'embêterai plus... J'aurai du faire ça depuis longtemps ! Et puis toucher à... à MON sexe, en plus ! Bon, j'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort vu que je l'entendais pleurer mais zut ! C'était le mien quand même... le Mien... Enfin bon. Je finis par m'endormir, un long moment après que ses sanglots se soient tus.

Au réveil, les Gryffondor nous regardaient un peu bizarrement (je n'avais pas été très discret il faut reconnaitre) mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. On repartit sans un mot après le petit déjeuner. Pansy traînait la patte et reniflait de temps en temps. On fit des pauses régulières, on s'arrêta pour manger à midi et puis on continua à marcher, sans parler. Au milieu de l'après-midi, Mélody demanda :

« Pansy, je peux avoir la carte, s'il te plaît ? »

« C'est Londubat qui l'a. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama l'intéressé. « Mais pas du tout ! Je te l'ai rendue tout de suite après ! »

« Tu as perdu la carte, Pansy ? » s'écria Mélody.

« Mais n'importe quoi, je l'ai passée à Londubat et il ne me l'a pas rendue ! »

« Menteuse ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Comment j'aurais pu la garder vu que tu ne veux pas qu'on y touche plus de cinq minutes ?! »

Mon regard se posa sur Mélody pendant que les deux autres montaient le ton. Elle était blanche comme un linge, s'appuyait contre un arbre comme pour ne pas tomber et avait visiblement du mal à respirer.

« Mélody ?! »

Mon cri arracha Londubat à son engueulade et on la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle n'était pas évanouie mais elle pleurait et marmonnait des mots sans queue ni tête, des mots qui ressemblaient à : « Maman... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ... J'ai peur... Je suis perdue... j'en ai marre de toi ! … Maman... Non je ne veux pas ! »

Elle passait d'un ton effrayé à des cris de colère et délira ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Visiblement, il ne faisait pas bon à être dans sa tête. « Elle doit revivre des souvenirs. » dis-je à Londubat qui me regarda comme si c'était évident. Elle finit par se calmer et se releva lentement, les yeux fermés. Elle les ouvrit avec douceur et les referma en nous apercevant. « Pardon. » murmura-t-elle. Londubat s'exclama :

« Voyons Mélody ne t'excuses pas ! On sait bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien. » Elle ne mentait pas très bien si vous voulez mon avis, elle était pâle comme une mourante et respirait toujours mal. « Je... je sais où on est... je veux dire où on est dans la forêt... et où se trouve la rivière. »

Là, j'avoue que je la regardais comme une folle mais Londubat (qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible celui-là !) s'écria, tout joyeux :

« C'est génial ! Tu peux nous y emmener ? »

Elle acquiesça. Un long silence s'installa. Pansy et moi étions méfiants et étonnés, Londubat ramassait son sac pour partir et Mélody, silencieuse et un peu gênée, me regardait. Je finis par prendre la parole.

« De toute manière, perdus pour perdus... » Je haussai les épaules. Ma camarade de Serpentard ne dit rien (pour une fois), après tout c'était à cause d'elle qu'on était dans cette galère. Mélody prit une direction un peu déviée de celle qu'on suivait avant et on se mit à la suivre.

Nous marchâmes pendant plus de deux heures dans une forêt de plus en plus dense. La descendante de Gryffondor était en tête, sûre d'elle, suivant un chemin qui nous était invisible. Même l'enthousiasme de Londubat avait flanché au bout d'un moment et je redoutais que nous ne soyons totalement perdus. Pansy recommençait à râler mais Mélody ne l'écoutait pas et avançait encore et encore. Tout à coup, alors que je songeais à réclamer une pause et à appeler les secours, après avoir franchi d'épais buissons, nous découvrîmes... la rivière. Large mais peu profonde, elle serpentait entre les arbres.

« Tu as réussi Mélody ! » s'exclama Londubat.

« Tu en doutais ? » répondit-elle malicieusement.

« C'est bien beau d'avoir trouver la rivière » dit Pansy, malgré tout impressionnée, « mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On va chercher une plante rarissime tout le long de cette rivière ? »

Je fis un tour sur moi-même en espérant vainement apercevoir un indice quelconque. Et ce fut une énorme statue qui attira mon regard, de l'autre côté de la rivière.

« Et si on allait voir cette statue ? » proposais-je aux autres.

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder ce que je leur désignais et poussèrent un cri (à l'unisson !). La statue brillait comme un soleil, comme si elle était composée de diamants. Or il n'y avait pas la moindre montagne à l'horizon et pas de villages à des kilomètres autour de nous. C'était sûrement ce que nous cherchions.

Impatients, nous cherchâmes un gué et franchîmes l'eau. Nous nous séchâmes rapidement et repartîmes en direction de la statue brillante. Malheureusement, le soleil se coucha et on ne voyait plus la statue. Du coup, on s'arrêta, fit un feu et mangea. Au bout d'un moment, Mélody partit se coucher et je me rappelai brusquement que je devais dormir avec elle.

------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est fini ^^ la suite sera sans doute un long dialogue croustillant avec quelques révélations de chaque côté ! Ce sera un POV Mélody... Enfin je crois ^^ j'hésite un peu parce qu'on ne saura pas bien ce que ressent Draco alors peut-être que je ferai un chapitre omniscient ! Vous en pensez quoi ?

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 8 : Discussions nocturnes

Bonjour ! Enfin de retour !

Désolée pour ce long silence ! Mais le temps d'écrire le chapitre (j'ai essayé de m'appliquer), de l'envoyer à ma bêta en vacances mdr (merci d'ailleurs ^^) et en plus d'écrire la suite de Ténèbres, ce chapitre est un peu passé au second plan ! Sachez que je ne publierais plus aussi régulièrement car quand je le fais je me précipite et je n'aime pas ce que j'écris...

Voilà ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à m'envoyer des reviews et à me rajouter en favori ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et continuer à progresser !

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 8 : Discussions nocturnes et mésaventures

La fermeture éclair de la tente s'ouvrit puis se referma. Draco se glissa sans un bruit dans son sac de couchage. Il trouvait étrange de dormir à côté de Mélody, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Il avait pourtant dormi avec bon nombre de filles sans la moindre gêne ! Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas couché avec elle, pensa-t-il. Puis, sans qu'il puisse les retenir, des images plutôt compromettantes de lui et de la jeune fille défilèrent dans sa tête. Il remercia l'obscurité de masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Lui, rougir ?!

« Draco... »

Il sursauta.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mélody hésitait. Elle ne devait pas lui dire qu'elle le surveillait mais elle brûlait de savoir s'il avait ou non touché à la Magie Noire et quelle excuse il lui donnerait pour justifier son aura si sombre au retour des vacances.

« Draco, tu sais, après les vacances de la Toussaint... » Il grommela d'un air fâché, il ne lui avait pas pardonné son comportement étrange et distant. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai fui pendant quelque temps ? » Elle sentit qu'elle piquait sa curiosité.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit-il

Elle prit une longue inspiration. Par où commencer ? Elle jouait un jeu dangereux car si Draco avait bel et bien utilisé de la Magie Noire il pouvait être suffisamment perverti pour chercher à l'attaquer avant qu'elle ne dévoile son secret à quiconque. Dans cette forêt, il n'aurait pas de mal à faire passer son acte pour un accident.

« J'ai appris... ou plutôt mes ancêtres ont appris à détecter la Magie Noire. Il faut beaucoup de concentration mais grâce à un sortilège complexe je peux détecter une sorte d'aura autour des gens. Ceux qui utilisent la Magie Noire ont une aura beaucoup plus sombre que les autres. Il faut que je sois assez proche de la personne pour la voir mais ensuite je peux la suivre à la trace, c'était plutôt pratique pendant la guerre. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Quand tu es revenu à la Toussaint, tu avais une aura très, très sombre. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle et d'un ton accusateur « Tu as touché à la Magie Noire, Draco, et ça m'a énormément déçu même si je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas beaucoup surprise. »

Il y eut un long silence. Il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié qu'elle ait percé son secret et elle serra sa baguette dans sa main, priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

« Là, c'est toi qui me déçoit. » Murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai pas touché à la Magie Noire, je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit que ce qu'étaient nos parents importait peu ? »

« Alors, pourquoi avais-tu cette aura ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Peut-être que tu t'es trompée... »

« Non, c'est impossible ! » Elle se releva sur le coude pour le regarder en face dans la faible lueur de la nuit. « Ton aura était si puissante qu'il est impossible que je me sois trompée ! Tu puais la Magie Noire à plein nez ! »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais ce n'était pas moi ! » Éclata-t-il. « Je déteste cette saloperie de Magie Noire ! Elle m'a enlevé mon père, elle a fait de lui un monstre, elle lui a fait faire des trucs ignobles ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'y ai goûté, mais sous la contrainte et avec le plus grand dégoût ! Je n'ai jamais voulu travailler pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu n'imagines pas... » Sa voix s'éteignit comme s'il était au bord des larmes. « Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai dû subir... Pourquoi aurais-je voulu que ça recommence ? » Il se tut.

Mélody, gênée, s'approcha doucement de lui et posa la main sur son épaule. « Excuse-moi, Draco, je ne voulais pas te blesser... mais qu'est-ce que je devais croire, moi, en te voyant avec cette aura ? »

« Ma maison pue la Magie Noire, comme tu dis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu y vivre pendant plusieurs mois, comment voudrais-tu effacer ces traces ? »

« Tu as raison, j'aurais dû y penser. Mais c'était si facile de croire que... enfin tu comprends qu'en connaissant ton père et... »

« Je ne suis pas mon père. » Répéta-t-il fermement « Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne veux pas être soumis comme il l'était et faire ce qu'il a fait. Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas être comme lui. » sa voix se brisa.

Impulsivement, Mélody le prit dans ses bras. Alors il fondit en larmes et s'accrocha à elle tandis qu'elle le berçait doucement.

« Mais tu comprends, j'ai peur... J'ai peur de devenir comme lui. » Dit-il en pleurant doucement « C'est si facile de sombrer, si tentant ! En plus, tout le monde a l'air de croire que c'est ce qui va m'arriver... »

« Non, non, Draco, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas t'en sortir ! Je vais essayer de t'aider, d'accord ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ? » Répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

« Je ne sais pas... Je pourrais commencer par être ton amie si tu veux bien. Tu pourras venir me parler quand ça n'ira pas, quand tu ne te sentiras pas bien. Je te consolerais comme je le fais maintenant. Je pourrais même venir chez toi pour les prochaines vacances, pour que tu ne sois pas tout seul avec ta maman, enfin si vous êtes d'accord. »

« Oui. » Dit-il. Il se détacha de ses bras, gêné par sa propre attitude. « Désolé, je me comporte comme un bébé. »

Elle sourit. « Mais non ! Tout le monde a un coup de blues de temps à autre ! »

« Pas toi. » Répliqua-t-il. « Je ne te vois jamais pleurer ni être triste, tu es toujours d'humeur égale. »

Le sourire de Mélody s'effaça. Elle chuchota : « Non, moi, je n'en ai pas le droit... »

Il la regarda, intrigué. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle grimaça. « Je... à cause de la Mémoire, je ne peux ni être triste ni être heureuse. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu veux dire que tu ne ressens rien ? »

« Si mais... mes sentiments sont aussitôt broyés par des souvenirs mille fois pire ou mille fois meilleurs, si bien que, quoi que je ressente, je me sens toujours honteuse de mes pensées et de mes ridicules petites émotions. Par exemple, quand mon père adoptif, Daniel Garend, est mort, j'étais très triste car c'est lui qui m'avait élevé et je l'aimais beaucoup... »

« Quand était-ce ? » L'interrompit Draco.

« Un peu avant la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, il était tombé très malade. Eh bien, je n'ai presque pas pu pleurer, parce que, chaque fois que je pensais à lui, la Mémoire me montrait des images de centaines de personnes mortes ou en train de pleurer un être cher et je finissais souvent dans les pommes. Pour Sirius Black, enfin mon papa, j'ai pu mieux me contrôler mais je devais me forcer à ne jamais y penser. Je dois toujours maîtriser mes pensées. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Et pour ta mère ça s'est passé comment ? Tu n'avais pas encore la Mémoire. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Non. Et puis comme je l'ai reçue immédiatement après et que j'ai passé un an dans un semi-coma, je n'ai jamais pu la pleurer. Mais avec maman c'est différent. Comme j'ai reçu tous ses souvenirs, pour moi, c'est un peu comme si elle n'était jamais morte et qu'elle vivait encore dans un coin de ma tête. »

« Je comprends... » Il resta silencieux un petit moment. « Et là, de m'en parler, ça ne te fait rien ? »

« Non... C'est drôle d'ailleurs... Normalement, je devrais sentir une crise venir, mais là rien du tout... Peut-être que je suis trop fatiguée. »

« Ou alors c'est moi qui te guérit. » Déclara Draco en souriant.

« Oula ! Alors attention à toi parce que si tu m'empêches d'avoir des crises, je ne vais plus te lâcher ! » Rit-elle. « C'est vrai que ça me fait du bien de te parler. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant toi... Enfin d'amis de mon âge plutôt, j'ai beaucoup d'amis adultes mais ce n'est pas pareil. Les gens de mon âge ne me comprennent pas bien. »

Il attendit un long moment avant de déclarer : « Moi aussi, j'aime bien discuter avec toi. Même si tu me soupçonnes d'être un traître... »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée... »

« Mais non je rigole ! Ta réaction était parfaitement normale ! Et puis c'est bien que tu aies osé venir m'en parler, c'est mieux que quand tu fais la tête, je peux m'expliquer au moins ! »

« Oui... D'ailleurs la dernière fois, si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que ça m'a troublé et j'ai même eu une crise. Alors tu comprends que je t'évitais. »

« C'est vrai, tu as eu une crise à cause de moi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien... je t'apprécie Draco et découvrir que tu étais en train de mal tourner m'a déçue et attristée... »

Il resta un long moment silencieux.

« Moi aussi je t'apprécie. » Il se mordit la lèvre. Le fait d'être dans le noir lui faisait dire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcées en temps normal.

« Merci. » Sourit-elle. « Bon, on dort ? Sinon on va être crevés demain. »

« Oui. Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit, Draco. »

Mélody se retourna et ferma les yeux. Mais elle ne s'endormit pas et réfléchit. Elle avait parlé de ses parents avec tristesse mais une tristesse différente de d'habitude. Une tristesse _naturelle_, se dit-elle. Comme si la Mémoire n'était plus là, comme si elle était seule dans sa tête. Prise de curiosité, elle se laissa aller pour écouter chacune des émotions de son corps, comme si c'était la première fois, versant même quelques larmes sans avoir de crise. Chaque sensation, chaque émotion était à elle et rien qu'à elle. Aucun souvenir, aucune image importune ne venait perturber son cerveau.

Soudain, ses idées vagabondèrent vers le jeune homme endormi près d'elle et elle surprit des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentis avant. Elle remarqua qu'il avait revêtu une signification particulière pour elle. En proposant de le surveiller, elle avait en fait essayé de le sauver. Le sauver de son passé, de sa famille, des autres et de lui-même. Elle se promit que ce qui était jusque-là inconscient deviendrait son objectif : elle sauverait Draco, elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle pourrait à ne pas devenir comme son père. Il le méritait vraiment. Comme soulagée par sa décision et aussi d'avoir levé les soupçons qu'elle avait fait peser sur lui, elle s'endormit.

Draco lui non plus ne parvint pas à s'endormir de suite. Les paroles de Mélody l'avait touché, plus qu'il ne se l'avouait à lui-même. Jamais personne n'avait autant tenté de le comprendre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pleuré comme un gamin mais la jeune fille ne s'était pas moquée de lui, au contraire elle l'avait consolé. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait autant aller devant quelqu'un et donc la première fois qu'on séchait ses larmes et au final il trouvait cela très agréable.

------------------------------------------------------------

Au matin, ils déjeunèrent de quelques fruits et se mirent rapidement en route. Tous étaient pressés de voir ce qu'était cette grosse statue qui semblait taillée dans du cristal. Ils arrivèrent un peu avant midi à la fameuse statue, perchée sur un grand piédestal en marbre, qui représentait, ils s'en rendirent alors compte, Dumbledore. Mais le petit groupe ne parvint toujours pas à déterminer l'étrange matière qui la composait. Quand Neville tendit les doigts pour la toucher, la statue explosa comme une bulle de savon sous le regard stupéfait des élèves. Alors, du piédestal, une porte jusqu'alors invisible s'ouvrit sur un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.

Après être revenus de leur surprise et avoir tenu un bref conciliabule, ils décidèrent de manger avant de rentrer dans le sombre tunnel. Ils prirent donc un casse-croûte et firent des provisions puis ils commencèrent à descendre les marches en s'éclairant de leurs baguettes.

« Moi, je n'aime pas ça du tout. » Déclara Pansy pour la septième fois.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix. » Répondit patiemment Mélody pour la septième fois.

« Oui mais moi je... » Reprit Pansy.

« Oui c'est bon on a compris que tu n'aimais pas ça Pansy ! Tu veux bien te taire un peu ?! » Cria Draco.

Et la longue descente se poursuivit en silence. Ils finirent par venir à bout des marches et arrivèrent dans une immense grotte. Tout le centre de la grotte était un immense gouffre qui ne paraissait pas avoir de fond et un chemin descendait lentement vers celui-ci en décrivant une spirale autour du trou.

Les quatre sorciers reprirent leur descente. Le chemin était assez étroit et ils furent obligés de marcher en file indienne. Neville était en tête suivi par Pansy, puis venait Draco et Mélody fermait la marche.

Bien évidemment, ce fut Pansy qui trébucha et manqua tomber dans le gouffre. Par réflexe, Draco la tira brutalement en arrière pour lui éviter de basculer mais il perdit l'équilibre à son tour et tomba. Pour Mélody, tout se passa comme dans un rêve, au ralenti. Elle vit le corps de Draco plonger, son visage marqué par la surprise et la peur. Elle tendit le bras vers lui, se jetant sur le sol pour le rattraper. Elle l'accrocha de justesse et sentit le jeune homme heurter la falaise. Une douleur vive la prit au bras mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Cependant le Serpentard était trop lourd pour elle et sa main glissait lentement de la sienne. Elle sentait qu'il l'entraînait dans sa chute et elle remarqua brusquement qu'elle ne contrôlait presque plus son corps. Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient de lâcher Draco pour sauver sa vie. La Mémoire brouillait ses idées et elle sentit sa propre main commencer à desserrer son étreinte. Elle croisa un instant le regard désespéré du jeune homme qui était maintenant son ami et cette image la fit resserrer les doigts.

Tout à coup, elle sentit le poids disparaître. Elle eut un instant de panique où elle crut l'avoir lâché mais elle sentait toujours sa main cramponnée à la sienne et elle comprit d'un coup d'œil que Neville avait jeté un sort de lévitation. Draco atterrit en douceur sur l'étroit chemin.

Mélody gémit de douleur en se jetant en arrière. Son bras, celui qui avait tenu Draco, était en sang car il s'était accroché à l'angle entre le chemin et le gouffre. Des lambeaux de chair avaient été arrachés et elle perdait énormément de sang. Draco était encore sous le choc, couvert d'écorchures et le bras lui aussi en sang car il s'en était servi pour se protéger quand il avait heurté la falaise. Neville sortit des feuilles de plantes magiques de son sac et les appliqua sur leurs chairs à vif. Le sang cessa de couler de leurs plaies et Mélody arrêta de gémir de douleur.

Ils restèrent un long moment assis en silence, tous les quatre les yeux plongés dans le vide à se remémorer la scène et ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes. Il y avait une grosse tache de sang près de Mélody mais personne n'y prêtait attention.

« Mais c'est quoi cette putain d'école de merde ?! » Gueula brusquement Draco « Ils sont complètement barjos ou quoi ?!! »

Comme les autres ne répondaient pas, il poursuivit : « C'est complètement stupide et irresponsable de nous envoyer dans un lieu pareil ! Et puis c'est quoi d'abord cette histoire de sortie pour tester nos aptitudes ?! On les a pas prouvées nos aptitudes pendant la guerre ?! Ils trouvent pas qu'on en a eu assez ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !!! »

Le silence lui répondit mais c'était un silence plutôt approbateur.

« En plus, ça ne sert vraiment pas dans la vie réelle ce qu'on fait ici. » Murmura Pansy.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Répliqua Mélody d'une voix faible. « Ça peut quand même être utile, Pansy, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi le professeur Sarcor n'est pas venu à notre secours, ça, ce n'est pas normal ! » Draco se tourna vers elle. Elle était blanche comme un linge et semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

« Eh Mélody ! Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pas trop non... » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Neville se rapprocha d'elle à quatre pattes.

« Elle a perdu trop de sang. » Déclara-t-il. « La blessure est plus grave que je ne pensais, on voit presque l'os ! Il faut lancer un message d'alerte. »

Tous se regardèrent. Ils savaient que cela signifiait déclarer forfait et arrêter ici l'aventure.

« Non... » Chuchota Mélody. Elle essaya de se relever mais le peu de couleur qui lui restait quitta brusquement son visage et du sang se remit à couler de sa blessure.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! On ne va pas te laisser crever pour un truc aussi stupide que cette sortie ! » Dit brusquement Draco. Lui aussi était pâle et souffrait visiblement.

« Tu es bien trop faible pour continuer et puis on en a assez vu. » Renchérit Neville.

« De toute façon, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais abandonner ! » Déclara Pansy dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

Mélody leur jeta un regard reconnaissant puis Neville leva sa baguette et presque aussitôt le professeur Sarcor apparut, visiblement surpris de les trouver dans un tel état.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On vous racontera plus tard, professeur. Il faut amener Mélody et Draco à l'infirmerie d'urgence ! » Répliqua Neville.

Le professeur acquiesça et s'approcha d'eux. Il se pencha sur les deux blessés.

« Ne vous lâchez surtout pas , je vais effectuer un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Juste avant de voir le décor disparaître, Draco se rendit soudain compte qu'en effet la main de Mélody était toujours bien accrochée dans la sienne comme si elle aurait voulu ne jamais le lâcher.

-------------------------------------------

La suite... euh quand j'aurais le temps lol ! En plus je vais déménager alors avant que j'ai internet (j'irai à la fac ^^)

Merci de me donner vos avis sur la tournure de l'histoire ! J'hésite à faire encore durer le suspence ou à accélérer un peu les sentiments...

Enfin voilà le prochain chapitre racontera les vacances de Noël ! Bisous (surtout à ma bêta chérie qui va beaucoup me manquer) !


	10. Chapitre 9 : Retour et départ

Pardon pour l'immense retard (à ce niveau-là ça s'appelle même plus du retard !!!) Je suis très prise par mes cours (quand on a un projet à faire en informatique et que votre programme s'obstine à ne pas fonctionner alors qu'il n'est même pas encore terminé c'est très frustrant !!). Et puis ma pauvre bêta aussi, j'espère qu'elle va bien, j'ai pas trop de nouvelles TT, je l'imagine bien en train d'agoniser en faisant ses devoirs et de se torturer mentalement parce qu'elle a un tas monstrueux de chapitres à corriger !!!

Bon, je vais quand même faire un petit résumé parce que même moi depuis le temps je suis un peu perdue ^^ : donc nos chers compères ont trouvé cette statue étrange, ils ont suivi un long et sombre escalier. Pansy (qui d'autre ^^) a glissé, Draco a réussi à la rattraper mais il s'est déséquilibré et est tombé à son tour ! C'est alors que Mélody parvint in extrémis à le rattraper, s'ouvrant le bras, perdant beaucoup de sang pour finalement tombé dans les pommes !

Bonne lecture !!!!

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Retour et départ

Mélody suivit les derniers évènements dans une sorte de brouillard. Ses oreilles tintaient comme des cloches et sa vision était floue. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et qu'on l'allongeait sur quelque chose de moelleux. La main de Draco qu'elle n'avait pas voulue lâcher se décrocha délicatement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mélody, tu es à l'infirmerie, au Caire. Nous avons créé un lieu spécial pour cette semaine pour soigner les éventuels blessés. Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper de toi pendant que je retourne chercher tes camarades, d'accord ? » C'était la voix du professeur Sarcor et elle aurait voulu acquiescer mais elle ne put bouger un seul muscle. Elle sentait qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience...

* * *

Ce fut d'abord des sons qui lui permirent de se rendre compte qu'elle était consciente. Elle n'avait pas encore assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux alors elle se concentra sur ses oreilles.

« M. Malfoy tenez-vous tranquille ! » Elle crut reconnaître la voix de l'infirmière, visiblement en colère.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien ! Fichez-moi la paix ! » Ce timbre-là était celui de Draco bien sûr, lui aussi énervé.

« Vous avez peut-être subi un traumatisme crânien en vous cognant contre cette falaise ! Laissez-moi vous examiner ! »

Un grognement lui fit comprendre que Draco avait fini par capituler. Mélody se rendit compte que ses facultés revenaient petit à petit. Elle savait que tout son corps et son esprit avait lutté contre la blessure. Elle était dotée d'un instinct de survie supérieur à la moyenne car chaque membre de sa famille s'était battu d'une manière ou d'une autre pour que perdure la lignée des Gryffondor et ce besoin de continuer à vivre à tout prix était gravé jusque dans sa chair.

Avec la remarquable lucidité propre à sa famille en moment de crise, elle analysa la situation. Elle sentait que la douleur dans son bras s'était presque estompée. Un peu de chair arrachée ne devait être un bien grave souci pour l'infirmière. Le problème provenait plutôt de son sang perdu. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte sur le coup mais elle en avait perdu une grande quantité en se blessant. Elle avait mobilisé toutes ses forces pour tenir Draco et s'était épuisée. Elle devait le plus vite possible boire une potion qui lui rendrait son sang. Tant qu'elle était inconsciente, Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose mais il fallait maintenant qu'elle se signale pour pouvoir être soignée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement pour s'habituer à la douce lumière. Heureusement, ce simple geste fit réagir l'infirmière qui lui apporta aussitôt une potion au parfum infâme.

« Ah vous êtes réveillée ! Buvez ça, Mlle Black ! » Elle s'exécuta en grimaçant, le goût était encore plus abominable que ne le présupposait l'odeur. Mais déjà une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps et elle retrouvait des forces. Elle se redressa sur son oreiller et observa les lieux.

Elle se trouvait dans une grande tente pâle éclairée magiquement. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Des lits aux draps blancs étaient alignés tout le long de la tente. Sur l'un d'eux elle vit Draco qui la regardait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Pansy était à côté de lui et Neville s'approchait d'elle avec un visage anxieux. L'infirmière avait visiblement disparu.

« Comment tu te sens, Mélody ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Beaucoup mieux. » Répondit-elle dans un grand sourire. « Et toi, Draco, ça va ? » Lança-t-elle à son camarade allongé en face.

« Évidemment ! » S'emporta-t-il. « Mais cette vieille chouette ne veut rien savoir et me force à rester au lit pour voir s'il n'y a pas des « complications ». Non mais je te jure ! »

Mélody rit doucement. Les épreuves semblaient les avoir énormément rapprochés. Draco et Neville ne se fusillaient plus du regard et Pansy avait presque un air aimable sur le visage (NDA : j'ai dit « presque »). Soudain un pan de la tente se souleva et l'infirmière rentra en compagnie du professeur Sarcor.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Mlle Black ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Très bien, merci professeur ! Mais que va-t-il nous arriver maintenant ? Pouvons-nous reprendre la compétition et essayer de gagner ? »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas, les règles du jeu l'interdisent. On va vous rapatrier à Poudlard quand vous et Draco irez mieux. »

« Mais je vais très bien ! » Cria celui-ci.

« En revanche, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que vous serez probablement les grands gagnants de cette semaine. » Poursuivit le professeur sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

« Comment ça ? » S'exclama Neville. « Si nous ne pouvons pas finir nos épreuves, nous ne pourrons pas gagner ! »

« Le véritable but de cette sortie était de vous faire travailler en équipe, en s'adaptant aux aptitudes et au caractère de chacun. Et vous êtes un des groupes qui a le mieux réussi ! »

« Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression qu'on se disputait pas mal ! » Déclara Mélody.

« Comparés aux autres équipes, vous vous en êtes merveilleusement sortis ! Certains en sont venus aux mains et se sont battus, d'autres ont volontairement ralenti leur équipe pour embêter leurs camarades. » Soupira le professeur.

« Vous nous surveilliez ? » Demanda Draco.

« Oui, quasiment en permanence. Le professeur McGonagall vous avez prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu quand je suis tombé ? » Relança le jeune Serpentard.

« Je réglais un différend dans une autre équipe. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard se sont lancés dans un duel de sortilèges et j'ai dû les séparer. De toute façon, je savais que vous ne craigniez rien car il y avait un filet de protection magique au bas du gouffre en cas de chute. »

« Quoi ??? » S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

« Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit ? Nous avons eu très peur ! » S'écria Pansy.

« J'en suis désolé mais je n'en avais pas le droit, cela aurait été trop facile dans ce cas ! Le but était de mettre vos nerfs à l'épreuve pour voir comment vous réagissez en situation de stress ! En plus, je n'imaginais pas que Mlle Mélody aurait de si bons réflexes et parviendrait à rattraper Draco. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, vous avez tous agi à un moment ou à un autre pour le bien des autres, sans songer aux conséquences sur vous. C'est pour cela que vous méritez le plus la victoire ! »

* * *

Ce fut une professeur McGonagall très énervée qui les accueillit à Poudlard. Elle était en train de hurler sur un groupe de quatre étudiants rouges et verts qui, d'après ce qu'ils comprirent des cris de la directrice, s'étaient battus et avaient totalement manqué « d'esprit d'équipe ». Parvati Patil abordait un gros pansement sur la joue et un Serpentard que Mélody ne connaissait pas avait diverses coupures sur les bras. Visiblement, la directrice avait refusé que Mme Pomfresh les soignent totalement afin « qu'ils portent les traces de leur bêtise ».

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants afin de les féliciter mais elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'ils auraient préféré qu'elle les ignore. Ils se séparèrent et les deux Gryffondor montèrent dans leur tour tandis que les Serpentard rejoignaient les cachots.

« Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. » Déclara Neville.

« Eh non ! » Répondit Mélody « Je trouve même qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sortis ! »

« Malfoy a beaucoup changé et il a l'air de t'apprécier. Sans toi, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait fait autre chose que de se disputer et se battre. »

« C'est gentil même si je ne pense pas que tu aies raison. Tout le monde a fait beaucoup d'efforts. Pour Draco, je pense qu'on peut presque dire que nous sommes amis. Je vais aller chez lui pendant ces vacances. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« Tu as vu comment il était déprimé en rentrant de chez lui aux dernières vacances ? C'est très difficile pour lui de retourner dans cette maison où il s'est produit tellement de choses horribles. Et puis, pense que sa mère est toute seule là-bas ! Un peu de compagnie ne leur fera pas de mal. »

« Mais il est d'accord ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on les mettrait à l'écart ainsi. Ils ne sont pas responsables de ce qu'a fait Lucius Malfoy tout de même ! »

* * *

Les derniers jours passèrent tranquillement, ramenant chaque jour des équipes qui avaient échoué pour cause de blessures ou de disputes trop violentes et s'étaient retrouvées disqualifiées. Le dernier jour, tous les élèves se réunirent pour accueillir les dernières équipes et écouter le discours de McGonagall (qui promettait d'être virulent).

Les deux meilleures équipes composées de Serpentard et de Gryffondor (en réalité les seules qui ne s'étaient pas battues) étaient celles de Mélody Black et de Harry Potter. Bien entendu, aucun Serpentard n'avait osé lever le petit doigt contre le Survivant et celui-ci n'avait donc rencontré aucune difficulté particulière. Les deux groupes reçurent donc des félicitations, une médaille et une bonne note dans la matière de leur choix pour chaque élève. On remit aussi une médaille à l'équipe de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui était arrivée le plus vite à la fin des énigmes. Puis le discours se transforma comme prévu en un long sermon sur l'entre-aide et la coopération ainsi que sur la totale stupidité dont certains élèves faisaient preuve.

* * *

Le premier jour des vacances de Noël, Mélody fit ses valises avec une certaine appréhension. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir. Certes, Narcissa Malfoy avait donné son accord pour qu'elle passe ses vacances au manoir mais la jeune fille ignorait si elle avait accepté par plaisir ou pour se faire bien voir ou même par peur de la réaction de Mélody (celle-ci se disait souvent que sa réputation était très surfaite).

Dans le train, Draco et elle s'installèrent dans le même compartiment pour ne pas avoir à se chercher sur le quai ensuite. Le fait qu'ils passent leurs vacances ensemble avait créé des rumeurs folles qui avaient fait le tour de l'école, encore peu habituée aux amitiés Gryffondor-Serpentard. Même les professeurs avaient émis une certaine réticence à laisser partir Mélody dans un ancien repère de Mangemorts, même s'ils étaient tous d'accords pour se dire que la jeune fille savait parfaitement se défendre.

« C'est très amusant. » Déclara-t-elle en regardant les élèves se coller à la vitre de leur compartiment pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux à l'intérieur et peut-être essayer de capter un détail susceptible d'alimenter les ragots. Elle était installée dans le sens contraire à la marche, la tête posée dans le creux de sa main.

« Moi je trouve ça plutôt pénible... » Grommela son camarade. Lui était avachi en face d'elle, pressé d'en avoir fini avec ce trajet.

« On devrait s'embrasser. » Poursuivit-elle.

« Pardon ?? » Il avait les yeux écarquillés comme deux soucoupes.

« Est-ce que tu imagines ce qui se passerait dans leur tête s'ils nous voyaient nous embrasser ? Ce sera à mourir de rire ! En cinq minutes, tous les élèves, même ceux qui sont restés à Poudlard, seraient au courant. De toute manière, les trois quarts sont déjà persuadés que nous sortons ensemble. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi... »

« Draco, non seulement, nous sommes respectivement à Gryffondor et à Serpentard mais en plus tu es le fils d'un Mangemort et moi la descendante de Gryffondor. Il est pour eux absolument inconcevable que nous puissions simplement être ensemble et bavarder. Alors croire que nous sommes amis ! Ils se demandent juste lequel de nous deux est l'objet de l'autre. »

« Humm... Je me doute qu'ils ne puissent comprendre, je n'étais pas différent il y a quelques années. »

« Tu étais même pire d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. » Rigola-t-elle.

« Je ne me serais jamais déplacé en personne pour venir vérifier mais j'aurais sans doute envoyé plusieurs de mes « amis » à ma place. J'aurais détesté le Serpentard qui nous aurait ainsi trahi. Peut-être même que j'aurais fait quelque chose pour le punir. » Continua-t-il d'un ton un peu douloureux.

Mélody laissa tomber le sujet, préférant se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait. Au bout d'un moment de silence, Draco déclara : « Tu m'as fait peur quand tu as parlé de s'embrasser, j'ai cru que tu étais sérieuse. »

« Si je l'avais été, je ne te l'aurais pas dit de cette manière et je ne t'aurais pas proposé de le faire devant tout le monde. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Une idée traversa Draco : « Tu es déjà sortie avec un garçon ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Ouh ! Voilà une question bien indiscrète ! »

« Si tu y réponds, je répondrai à une des tiennes, n'importe laquelle. »

« Humm... marché conclu. Non je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon et je n'en ai jamais embrassé. Moi, je voulais te demander comment ta mère allait m'accueillir. »

« Zut je pensais que tu allais me demander si j'étais déjà sorti avec une fille. »

« Pff, je connais déjà la réponse ! »

« Pour mère, je ne sais pas trop. Au début, elle n'avait pas trop l'air contente mais quand je lui ai racontée comment tu m'as sauvé... »

« Comment je t'ai blessé plutôt. » L'interrompit-elle.

« Hein ? »

« Eh bien oui, si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu serais juste tombé dans le filet au lieu de quoi tu t'es cogné contre la paroi. »

« Enfin, c'est quand même parti d'une bonne intention ! Et puis tu as été plus blessée que moi au final. Bon je disais ? Ah oui donc quand je lui ai raconté comment tu m'as sauvée, j'insiste sur le mot, elle a un peu changé d'attitude. Et puis elle est contente que je te tienne compagnie parce qu'elle veut rendre visite à plein de soi-disant amies à elle qui l'ont invitée. Tu te rends compte, elle est la sauveuse du Sauveur. »

Mélody rit. Elle se dit qu'elle adorait discuter avec Draco. Quand il était de bonne humeur et qu'il s'en donnait la peine, il avait une conversation pétillante, bien qu'un peu teintée de mélancolie. Il prenait beaucoup de choses avec ironie et la jeune fille aimait bien cela même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'une manière de se protéger. Le fils de Mangemort souffrait toujours autant mais il n'était plus aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait certes pas à grand-monde et se méfiait encore des autres mais, avec elle, il était de plus en plus confiant et se dévoilait petit à petit.

Draco se disait, quant à lui, qu'il aimait bien le rire de Mélody, il s'était même surpris une ou deux fois à chercher des idées de blagues à lui raconter, juste pour entendre son rire et voir ses yeux pétiller de malice. Leur amitié lui faisait plaisir mais il se méfiait. Il avait perdu tant de choses d'un seul coup qu'il faisait attention à ne pas trop s'attacher à elle, pour ne pas être blessé si un jour elle le laissait tomber, ce qui devrait forcément arriver tôt ou tard, d'après lui. Pourtant, il s'en rendait compte, il était déjà allé trop loin dans ses sentiments. Il tenait chaque jour un peu plus à elle. Elle avait ce don extraordinaire de lui faire croire qu'il était comme les autres. Quand il était en sa compagnie, il se sentait un adolescent, ou plutôt un adulte, presque normal et il oubliait dans son rire qui était son père et ce qu'il avait fait. C'était dangereux, pensait-il, mais, pour le moment, ça lui convenait et s'il la perdait, il s'en remettrait comme il s'était remis du reste. Il tenait toujours debout non ?

Non, se dit-il en s'assombrissant. Non, il ne tenait pas debout, il faisait semblant. Il pouvait vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie au premier incident. Déjà, revenir chez lui était une épreuve et il sentait son caractère s'assombrir au fil des kilomètres. Il voulait déjà retourner à Poudlard, et surtout à la bibliothèque et dans sa chambre personnelle, les seuls lieux où il se sentait vraiment en sécurité et où personne ne lui jetait d'étranges regards qui hésitaient entre la pitié et le dégout. Il sentit le regard de Mélody sur lui et leva les yeux. Elle était la seule à ne pas le regarder comme ça. Dans ses yeux à elle, il y avait de la curiosité, de la douceur et une grande détermination. Il ne savait pas très bien à quoi elle était déterminée mais, quand il croisait ses yeux, il était persuadé que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle arriverait à ses fins.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Le chapitre prochain verra les liens de Mélody et Draco se renforcer malgré quelques petites mésaventures au manoir Malfoy...

Bisous !!! Merci beaucoup !!!


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le manoir et le château

Titre : Mélody

Auteur : Iliria

Disclaimer : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriétés de J. K. Rowling

Résumé : Mélody est la descendante du très célèbre Godric Gryffondor, un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Elle retourne aujourd'hui au château pour terminer ses études...

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Mélody et Draco sont rentrés à Poudlard après leur expédition en Afrique et s'apprêtent à passer leurs vacances de Noël au manoir Malfoy !

Nda : Enfin de retour XD ! Merci à ma bêta-correctrice adorée qui a finalement pu corrigé mon chapitre ! Je te fais un énorme bisou ma Yebbeka !

Bonne lecture et pardon pour la loooooongue absence :S

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le manoir et le château

Le train s'arrêta sur le quai et les élèves descendirent. Mélody et Draco furent les derniers et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils posèrent les pieds sur le sol de la gare où une grande femme blonde les attendait. Elle embrassa chaleureusement son fils puis, après une hésitation, embrassa aussi Mélody, du bout des lèvres.

« C'est gentil de venir tenir compagnie à Draco. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas très souvent là et puis ces fêtes sont plus déprimantes qu'autre chose pour nous. »

Ils transplanèrent ensemble car Mélody n'était jamais allée au château et ne savait pas comment s'y rendre. Dès que sa tête cessa de tourner, elle fut étouffée par la noirceur qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Il était visible que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vécu ici car même les pierres semblaient hurler de douleur. La jeune fille respira profondément car elle ne tenait pas à avoir une crise dès son arrivée. Comment Narcissa faisait-elle pour habiter ici ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, à moins qu'elle ne passe la majeure partie de son temps ailleurs que dans ce manoir qui semblait hanté par au moins une centaine de Détraqueurs.

Le premier soir, ils soupèrent tous ensemble dans une ambiance plutôt froide. Il n'y avait plus d'elfes de maison et Narcissa était une piètre cuisinière. Le plat qu'elle avait tenté de cuisiner ce soir-là était cru là où il n'avait pas carbonisé. Ce fut infect et Mélody dut user de toute son éducation pour réussir à finir son assiette et même complimenter la maîtresse de maison (qui parut un peu reconnaissante mais pas dupe). Il y eut des fruits au dessert et tout le monde se jeta dessus. La conversation porta sur Poudlard, les cours, les professeurs et la récente semaine passée en Afrique.

Puis la jeune fille fut installée pour la nuit dans une chambre qui devait être jadis splendide mais où aujourd'hui la poussière formait des nuages à chacun de ses pas et où le dessus de lit était usé jusqu'à la corde. Mélody dormit mal, se tournant et retournant dans son lit. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et nauséeuse et mit cela sur le compte du repas.

A son réveil, elle trouva le manoir silencieux. Il était déjà presque 11h car elle n'avait réussi à s'endormir que très tard dans la nuit. Elle se leva sans un bruit, manqua se perdre dans les couloirs et finit par retrouver le chemin de la cuisine où Draco était installé.

« J'allais finir par vérifier si tu étais toujours en vie. » Lança-t-il en guise de bonjour. Il avait une figure maussade et des poches sous les yeux.

« J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir hier soir. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Au moins, toi, tu as dormi ! Mère est sortie faire je-ne-sais-quoi, elle rentrera pour dîner ce soir. Que veux-tu déjeuner ? » Il lançait ses phrases d'un ton sec. Il ouvrit les placards et y jeta un œil critique. « En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a que du pain et de la confiture. »

« Ce sera très bien. » Murmura Mélody. Elle se fit une tartine et mangea en silence. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré et elle sentait même qu'il empirait. Brusquement un vertige l'obligea à fermer les yeux pour se ressaisir.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle croisa les yeux de Draco, inquiet maintenant.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non pas trop mais ça va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Mère cuisine vraiment mal. Tu n'étais obligée de tout finir hier, elle ne se serait pas vexée ! J'avoue que je ne suis pas plus doué qu'elle mais au moins je ne vise pas la lune. Je me contente de faire des pâtes ou des œufs au plat. Elle voulait t'impressionner, c'est réussi ! » Sa camarade lui répondit par un vague sourire.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée sur leurs devoirs, s'entraidant. Le mal de tête de Mélody empirait mais elle n'en parla pas à son ami pour ne pas le démoraliser davantage. Le soir, ils se mirent aux fourneaux. Ils réussirent à faire bouillir de l'eau et y plongèrent les pâtes, selon la recette moldue (qui leur paraissait finalement plus simple que n'importe quel sortilège de cuisine). Ils firent aussi cuire les œufs sur une poêle. Puis ils mirent la table.

La jeune fille sentait le sol vaciller sous ses pas mais elle se reprit et aida Draco. Un vertige plus fort que les autres lui fit lâcher des assiettes qui se brisèrent à ses pieds.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment... »

« Désolée ! Oui je m'en doute ! » Finit sèchement Draco. Mais il s'interrompit, étonné par sa propre brusquerie. Il se tourna vers Mélody pour s'excuser et vit qu'elle avait les yeux aux bords les larmes.

« Pardon. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne me sens pas très bien dans cette maison. »

« Moi non plus. » Confia-t-il. « Il me tarde déjà de rentrer à Poudlard ! »

« C'est plus fort que ça... J'ai mal à la tête et je suis prise de vertiges. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, il faut que je sorte d'ici. » Déclara-t-elle brusquement.

Elle fit volte-face sous le regard stupéfait du jeune homme qui se décida à la suivre. Elle sortit de la maison, remonta la longue allée et franchit le portail. Elle marcha encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit presque plus le manoir à travers les arbres. Elle s'assit finalement au pied d'un chêne et respira profondément.

Draco, qui la rejoignait, se sentit comme libéré, comme si on avait serré sa tête dans un étau sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et qu'on le lâchait d'un coup d'un seul. Il se mit à rire.

« Bon sang que ça fait du bien d'être dehors ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« On dirait bien que Voldemort vous a laissé un petit cadeau en guise d'adieu. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Ne prononce pas ce nom ! » Lança-t-il avec colère.

« Il est mort. » Dit-elle sèchement. « Prononcer son nom ne le fera pas revivre. Rien ne le fera revivre. Il ne reviendra jamais ! Alors, calme-toi Draco... »

« Oui, je sais mais... »

« Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon, je pense qu'un sortilège a été jeté sur ton manoir. »

« C'est impossible ! Tous les aurors ont passé au crible chaque pièce et ont retiré tous les objets maléfiques que gardait mon père ! »

« Ils n'ont pas du rester assez longtemps. Je pense que c'est un sortilège très subtil et lent qui te démoralise petit à petit, ronge toute ta joie et tes forces. »

« Pourtant, on en a senti les effets assez vite non ? »

« C'est parce que, toi, tu es déjà quelqu'un d'assez sombre et... comment dire ? Tu n'es pas en pleine forme quoi ! Cet endroit te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. En plus, tu y as déjà été exposé. Et moi, j'ai toujours été très sensible à toutes les formes de Magie Noire. Je m'évanouis quand un Détraqueur s'approche à moins de cent mètres de moi, même s'il ne me vise pas particulièrement. »

« Comme Harry Potter. » Dit Draco laconiquement.

« Oui, c'est parce que nous avons des passés très douloureux probablement. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis l'héritier Malfoy prit la parole.

« On ne va pas y retourner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. Savoir que le sortilège existe ne l'annule probablement pas. »

« Alors, où va-t-on dormir ? »

« Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Le plus simple, ce serait d'aller chez moi. »

« Au château des Gryffondor ? »

« Eh oui ! » Répondit-elle en riant devant son air stupéfait. « Mais il faut attendre que ta mère rentre et la mettre en garde, elle pourra aussi venir chez moi même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place ! Je dois aussi prévenir le Ministère, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lever ce maléfice. A cette heure-ci les bureaux doivent être fermés mais j'enverrai un hibou dès demain matin. »

« Comment ça pas beaucoup de place ? C'est pourtant le château des Gryffondor ! »

« Oui mais ma famille a toujours été assez peu nombreuse : un père, une mère, un enfant. Parfois des grands-parents mais jamais d'oncles, de tantes ou de cousins... En fait, il y a pas mal de salles : des bureaux, des salles pour s'exercer à la magie, etc... mais il n'y a que trois chambres dont une qui est plutôt délabrée maintenant que j'y pense. Les elfes de maison ne la nettoient plus car elle n'est pas utilisée et ils ont suffisamment de travail avec le reste... »

« Bon, et comment on va faire pour y aller ? »

« Je vais transplaner. Vous me donnerez la main. »

Ils se levèrent pour se rapprocher du portail. Pendant un long moment, ils ne parlèrent plus, plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis le bruit caractéristique d'un transplange les fit sursauter et ils accoururent pour parler à Narcissa du sortilège. Elle les écouta attentivement.

« C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas bien ici. Je pensais que c'était à cause des évènements qui s'y étaient produits mais vous avez peut-être raison... »

Mélody expliqua qu'elle les invitait chez elle pour éviter de subir à nouveau l'influence du maléfice. Mme Malfoy hésita et finit par accepter. Ils appelèrent leur bagage avec un accio, prirent chacun une main de Mélody et transplanèrent.

Lorsque les deux Malfoy rouvrirent les yeux, ils furent stupéfaits. Le château de Gryffondor si réputé était loin de ce qu'on avait pu leur en dire. Il était plutôt petit, comme l'avait dit Mélody, mais très coquet. Le jardin était rempli d'arbres et de bosquets somptueux (alors qu'on était au beau milieu de l'hiver !). On distinguait à peine le bâtiment blanc derrière toute la verdure. Les volets étaient peints en bleus et le toit était en ardoise. Ils traversèrent le jardin et frappèrent à la porte en bois clair. Presque aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une minuscule créature ridée attribuée d'un nez tout rond.

« Mademoiselle Mélody ! » S'exclama l'elfe de maison d'une voix très haut perchée (c'était visiblement une femelle). « Vous auriez pu prévenir Helly de votre arrivée ! Helly aurait préparé la chambre de Mademoiselle et un bon repas ! »

« Désolée, Helly, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je viens de chez Mme Malfoy, son manoir est possédé par un maléfice et nous ne pouvons pas y dormir. Prépare les lits pendant que Kabby s'occupera du repas. »

La créature grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Un autre elfe de maison (un mâle cette fois) apparut dans l'entrée.

« Mademoiselle Mélody ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Bonjour, Kabby ! Désolée de ne pas avoir prévenue mais... »

« Je sais, je sais, je vous ai entendu depuis la cuisine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons tout préparer pour que vous et vos hôtes soient parfaitement installés ! »

« Mais Mademoiselle » S'écria Helly. « Comment vais-je faire ? La chambre d'invités n'a pas été nettoyée depuis des années ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire dormir quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! »

« J'y ai pensé. Installe Mme Malfoy dans la chambre parentale et met un matelas dans ma chambre. Je dormirai dessus et Draco dormira dans mon lit. »

Un concert de protestations s'éleva alors. L'elfe, Draco et Narcissa protestant tous vivement contre le fait que Mélody dorme sur un matelas par terre.

« D'accord, d'accord ! » Cria la descendante de Gryffondor pour se faire entendre par dessus le brouhaha. « Très bien, puisque Draco insiste, je dormirai dans le lit et lui sur un matelas. »

Helly s'en alla en continuant à grommeler que c'était tout de même mal de faire dormir les invités sur des matelas par terre et Kabby, qui était parti pendant la discussion, revint en portant un plateau chargé de thé et de biscuits. Il les conduisit au salon et repartit aussitôt dans la cuisine.

Installés dans les vieux mais confortables fauteuils, Mélody et les Malfoy parlèrent longuement du maléfice jusqu'à ce que Kabby revienne leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Ils se rendirent alors dans la salle à manger qui était immense car elle avait été construite pour accueillir de nombreux invités. Ils mangèrent plusieurs plats succulents et en telle quantité qu'ils durent demander grâce à l'elfe qui ne cessait ses aller-retours entre la cuisine et la salle à manger.

Ils étaient si fatigués et si repus par le repas qu'ils allèrent immédiatement se coucher après. Mélody et Draco accompagnèrent Narcissa jusqu'à sa chambre puis ils entrèrent dans celle de la jeune fille. La chambre était peinte en blanc, avec un mobilier très simple en bois clair comme la porte et la plupart des meubles du château. Un grand lit aux draps rouges brodés d'or était installé dans un coin et un matelas aux draps assortis avait été posé non loin.

« Je vais dormir dans les couleurs de Gryffondor. » Grimaça Draco.

« Tu dors dans la maison de Gryffondor ! » Répondit Mélody en riant.

« Il a vraiment habité ici ? »

« Oh non ! Ce château a été construit bien après ! Mais comme c'est ici que repose le Grimoire et que vivent tous ses descendants... »

« Le Grimoire est ici ? » S'étonna le jeune Malfoy.

« Oui, dans une pièce un peu plus loin dans le couloir. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun fouilla dans sa valise puis la jeune fille regarda son ami.

« Tu voudrais le voir ? »

« Euh... Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit... »

« Si je te le propose c'est que tu l'as ! » Rit-elle. « Si tu essayes d'entrer sans mon autorisation, il risque de t'arriver des choses plutôt désagréables mais si je viens avec toi, tu ne crains rien. »

« Oui j'aimerai bien voir à quoi il ressemble ! »

La jeune fille sourit puis entra dans sa salle de bain via une petite porte pour se changer. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Draco et tous les deux se glissèrent dans leur lit respectif. Mélody éteint la lumière et ils furent plongés dans le noir. Alors, comme ça lui arrivait souvent dans le noir, les pensées de Draco s'emballèrent toutes seules et il se mit à parler, en chuchotant.

« C'est drôle de dormir à nouveau ensemble. »

« Oui, je n'aurai pas cru que ça arriverait si vite. »

« Si Pansy savait ça... » Murmura Draco.

« Et toute l'école ! » Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux dans le noir, imaginant les réactions de leurs camarades.

« C'est bien d'avoir des elfes de maison. » Soupira le Serpentard une fois qu'ils furent calmés.

« Oui, ils sont si gentils ! Ils font tout pour que je sois bien. Même si Helly n'arrête pas de râler... Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas travailler sans grommeler mais au final elle s'occupe de tout merveilleusement et je crois qu'elle mourrait si elle n'avait pas autant de travail. Je l'ai déjà surprise à s'inventer du nettoyage quand elle s'ennuyait trop ! »

« En tout cas, le repas était bien meilleur que celui de hier ! »

« C'est sûr ! » Acquiesça chaleureusement Mélody. « Kabby cuisine comme un Dieu ! »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence puis la jeune fille reprit.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir par terre ? Mon lit est bien assez grand pour qu'on y entre tous les deux ! La tente dans laquelle on a dormi était bien plus petite que ça ! Et le matelas n'a pas l'air très confortable. »

Le jeune homme hésita mais son envie de tester le lit douillet et la noirceur de la nuit eurent raison de son indécision et il chuchota :

« En fait, ce matelas n'est vraiment pas très confortable. Si tu veux bien que je vienne... »

« Mais oui bien sûr ! Ce matelas est si fin qu'on y voit à travers ! Je ne sais pas où Helly l'a pris mais si tu dors là-dessus tu vas vite avoir mal au dos ! »

Elle se poussa à l'autre bout de son lit et Draco s'installa sous les couvertures.

« Merci ! » Dit-il simplement.

« C'est normal, tu es mon ami. » Répondit-elle en insistant bien sur le mot « ami ».

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se plongea dans ses pensées... Depuis qu'ils avaient mentionné leurs camarades de Poudlard, il s'était remémoré la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux dans le train lorsque Mélody avait déclaré qu'ils devraient s'embrasser pour alimenter les ragots. L'absence de lumière alimentant son imagination, l'idée d'embrasser son amie faisait son chemin dans son esprit et devenait petit à petit une image obsédante. Il se disait que c'était sans doute parce que ça faisait très, très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas embrassé une fille et, après tout, la descendante de Gryffondor était une jeune fille comme les autres.

Enfin, pas tout à fait quand même et c'était bien ça qu'il le retenait. S'il la gênait, elle pouvait se débarrasser de lui en un claquement de doigts, d'autant plus qu'elle était chez elle et que personne ne remettrait en doute sa parole si elle affirmait qu'il l'avait agressée. D'un autre côté, Mélody n'avait jamais eu de comportement agressif envers lui, bien au contraire. Elle l'avait même invité à dormir dans son lit après tout ! Ces derniers arguments augmentèrent son audace et il finit par murmurer :

« J'aimerai bien t'embrasser... »

Aussitôt il regretta ses paroles et pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » S'étonna Mélody. Au ton de sa voix, il comprit qu'elle avait en réalité parfaitement compris mais qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Lui-même était surpris. D'abord d'avoir osé prononcer ces paroles et ensuite de la gêne et de la timidité qu'il ressentait. Il avait pourtant souvent dit ces mots à des jeunes filles déjà conquises pour la plupart et il ne s'était quasiment jamais pris de refus. Les rares qui l'avaient envoyé promener, il les avait vite oubliées, tout comme celles qui lui avaient cédé d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, Mélody était sa seule amie et il n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Elle lui était plus précieuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé jusque là.

« C'est que... juste comme ça quoi... pour voir... » Sa voix hésitante et bégayante le fit rougir de honte. Lui, Draco Malfoy, en train de balbutier comme un première année ! Tout à coup, le matelas bougea et il sentit que Mélody s'approchait. Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage puis son souffle caressa sa peau et enfin ses lèvres se posèrent pudiquement sur sa joue.

« C'est ça que tu voulais ? » Chuchota-t-elle. Sentant l'hésitation et le cœur battant de la jeune fille, il répondit sur le même ton :

« Je veux plus. » Il se releva sur un coude et, son cerveau cette fois-ci complètement silencieux, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et attira son visage à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent puis s'entrouvrirent pour laisser jouer leur langues. Le baiser fut au début maladroit mais devint vite ardent et passionné. Après un long moment, Mélody se détacha doucement et se laissa tomber sur le lit en riant.

« Je n'ai plus de souffle ! » Déclara-t-elle, haletante.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Draco, lui aussi manquant d'air, en se rallongeant.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, puis le jeune homme se rapprocha de celle dont il partageait le lit et colla son corps contre le sien.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de petit ami, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien ! »

Elle rit à nouveau.

« Tu oublies qu'avec la Mémoire j'ai plus embrassé de garçons que tu ne connaîtras jamais de filles ! »

Draco ne répondit pas mais il songea que si elle embrassait si bien, elle devait faire l'amour divinement. La Mémoire ne lui avait sans doute pas épargné les scènes habituellement réservées aux plus de dix-huit ans. Cette pensée réactiva son désir et il se mit à embrasser le cou, le visage, les cheveux de son amie. Mélody, elle, s'étonnait de ne voir arriver aucune crise. Pourtant, avec toutes les sensations qui la prenaient à la gorge, elle aurait dû partir pour des heures de souvenirs tumultueux. Mais non, rien ne venait et le Serpentard continuait de la couvrir de baisers, lui arrachant un rire lorsqu'il la chatouillait trop. Elle finit par attirer son visage vers elle et repartir pour un long baiser.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

J'envoie le prochain à ma bêta-correctrice en priant pour qu'elle ait du temps libre !

A bientôt !


End file.
